The Only One
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Final UP! Muraki and Tsuzuki, togather at last! But things arent easy as even in life or death they werent meant to stay. But the heart of true love begs to differ. R and R
1. meeting

Sunday, 15 May, 2005

Maraki/Tsuzuki

* * *

I stood at the edge of town where my beloved was planed to come and save the soul that wandered for too long, of course I'm the one who 'helped' the poor girl, and dumped her soul there in the first place, but thats not the real point.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"Said the cursed young boy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprized to see him still alive for so long.

"Well the thing is, _hell_ really isn't my cup of tea." I replied, he was an annoying little runt.

"Well I guess your cup of tea isn't Tsuzuki either because he's not here! Ha!"

"Well then I'll be off, do you happen to know where he, in fact, is?" My voice was calm and my smile was simple, thats my way of being polite to the one I killed.

"You really think I'm going to tell you where he is?"A gun a was in the boy's hand. Did he really think a gun was a treat to_ me_? ...Bullets fired, I guess he did. I swiftly dodged the fires as if rice was being thrown at me.

"Young boys shouldn't be so pushy... especially _dead_ ones!" A single blow to his face would free me from his rudeness but I decided not to, he still has a job to do and I still have someone to find.

I wandered the streets of Tokyo for moments on end and for some reason I couldn't feel my beloved. Usually I can even hear his heart beating in my ears, I wanted to destroy the heart that beated in my ears and soul, but I felt nor heard anything. Somethings wrong...my heart raced as to what in the world could have happened to a _guardian_ of death? And millions of unwanted ways of death jotted in my head, ways of death that made me fear for the life of him. My speed increased and I ran. Unknown to where I was going. I reached the park when the rain began to fall.

"Are the gods mocking me?"

I ran once more but this time I didn't stop...I continued to run as if running would release me from my thoughts.

Before I realized it, I was at his house, Tsuzuki's home. I walked slowly and carefully as if my steps in the rain would cause more damage to him than what I had already thought of. I walked up the steps of his home. I stayed still and stared at the door.

"No one will answer, you fool..." I told myself as I stood there and tried to think but nothing clear came to mind. 'I'm _scared_..?'

"What are you doing here?"

I turned in disbelief. Is it possible?...there he was, but he was hurt. 'What had happened to him?

His face was bloody and looked as if he went through a blender. He was bleeding from his stomach as he held it with his right hand. His velvety black trench coat now red with blood and dirt.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are you..." I couldn't speak for the fear of it being an illusion.

"I ran into some demons that broke out from the jail that made their way down to earth to satisfy their revenge... I was too weak to make it back to the inferimary in HADES."

"Your not suppose to keep demons after you capture them! You could have been killed! I didn't hear your heartbeat!" He blinked twice at me. I wasn't sure if he was confused or too hurt to listen.

"My heartbeat..? You were worried...? How dare you worry when you kill people just to get my attention, how do you think the families of the people you kill feel?"

He collapsed right in front of me, I stood there for seconds but it felt like years. I wanted to cry.

"You're... your such a fool." I whispered.

I picked him up and went to the door. "I don't suppose that he as a key for his door...well then I can't be breaking and entering if the owner is here with me."

I kicked the door open and it fell through. "This isn't the way I had always pictured entering your home." I laughed. "Its almost like we're married ne?"

"You... Pervert..." My eyes blinked at the fact that he could still talk after what happened, he could even find the force to insult me. He is truly amazing.

I placed Tsuzuki on the bed and walked over to the window where I sigh in relief that he was okay.

"I'm gonna be okay...you should leave now."

"I want to stay--for your healing of course." I smiled.

"Like I really need _your_ healing" He tried to get up but it was no use, he needed me this time.

I came closer and as I did so he moved back step by step. Soon he was on the wall. It was funny to me, no matter how much he tried to stay away from me we always ended up like this, like fate just didn't want to leave us alone. I pressed my body on to his and whispered into his ear.

"Are you scared of me? I promise to be gentle." And with that I took off his coat and undid his shirt slowly, just ever so slowly. I wanted to saver the little space between him and I. I want to remember dearly the day he needed me to be there from him and him only. I put my hand over the wound he had on his chest, he flinched at my touch.

"Do you want me to stop the pain?" My face was close to his, so close that I could feel his breath mox with my own.

"Your the one who started this pain." His face was viscous and the movement of his lips made it press on mine.

"Please don't be so cruel." I smiled.

"Leave me alone!" I watched as he began to transform into that beautiful beast but he didn't even get that far. He fell to his knees because he was too weak.

"I guess I can't just leave my beloved here to die now can I?" I picked him up and placed him in his bedroom. I was fascinated by the smell of apple pie and roses, a weird smell in fact but enjoyable at best. I cleaned his wounds and patched him up with the first aid kit in the bathroom. I was surprised that no matter how bad he got hurt I knew he would be fine in a couple of days.

I turned to see that he was fast asleep. Its weird how some people have to sleep with one eye open if their one true enemy was in the room, not him.

"Does this mean you trust me Tsuzuki?" A smile creeped over my lips.

* * *

**_A/N:_ so what do you think? yes there will be a part two if there are fans who want me to. if not just forget it and I'll go back to Gravitation! I love you all. please Review! even if you didn like this story PLEASE review!**


	2. the hurt

**Authers Notes: Hi, I updated well because the all the reviews I got wanted an update so here I am. If you dont like MurxTsu pairings too bad! Im sorry, but I love, love, love that pairing so if you dont even want to read about them just leave or read and review to make me feel better...or worst (whatever). Ive taking too long with this note just read and review thx.**

**Tsuzuki- YAY! We get to continue!**

**Hisoka- Im getting a bad feeling about this story... I just dont know what.**

**Muraki- Your just crazy. Plus this is a Tsu/Mur fic so it must pretty amazing!**

**Hisoka- Thats what I was feeling Mur/Tsu fics scare me!**

**LaDiDa- Yes I know! muhmuhwa!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yami No Matsuei**

Chapter 2

The morning rays from the sun wakes the sleeping Tzusuki. His eyes slowly blink open as he trys to figure out what had happened to him last night.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled his nose when he remembered who was at his house when he fainted to sleep the night before. His eyes cocked open and he quickly sat up, but the pain in his body stoped him and he growled at his weakness. Just then Muraki walked in the bedroom.

"So, you finally woke up? I dressed your wounds but I kept you pants on... you should really thank me for that." He smiled and went back to the kicthen.

"I want you out of my house!" He yelled to the kitchen where Muraki continued to cook.

"But darling, is that the way you thank your saver?" He yelled back but was so calm it was creepy.

"I... um..." He thought about what to say but then remembered that Maruki was the one who created the demons in the first place. "You didn't save swat!" He came back to the room and sat next to him.

"Maybe I didn't, but you should thank me for all the worrying I did for you." He leaned closer to him. "Of course you should thank me for that at least, right?"

"...Thank you." A slight blush came over his face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing... you just..."

"Just what?

"You just look so beautiful... when you blush." Muraki moved away smiling.

"Jerk." He said under his breathe. He took a looked around the room and noticed how clean it was. Turns out that Muraki is not just a serial killer but a fine homemaker. Tzusuki laughed to himself but then thought of ideas to get that mad man out of his house. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

**MURAKI'S POV**

My back was turned in the kitchen but I still heard his foot steps coming into the room. I smiled and thought of what to say. Tzusuki being hurt put me so off track that I actually didnt have anything to remotely acceptable, but no matter, I'll get wants mine.

"You have to go now... I want you to leave."

"And I want you, so now we're even."

"You cant stay here!" He stood up but I saw his weakness. I saw his desire and the freedom that he was never given or never accepted. I turned to him and came closer resting a hand on his chest. He winced at my touch and I smiled whispering gently to his ear and I said.

"I can stop that pain for you, if you desire for me to."

"You could die for me." There was sarcasm in his voice but that didn't stop the track I was on. He was just always too beautful. I wanted those eyes that haunted me to the deepest of my soul. I slowly moved under and kissed that delicate spot under his ear, he shivered slightly and to my disappointment he pushed me off.

"Your going NOW!" I loved it when he was forceful and unsure at the same time. This gave me a chance to decide for him. I stood before my beloved. I wanted him and I was going to have him whether he knew it or not. I love him.

"Hisoka... he'll be here." I often wondered why he counted on the young boy for protection, he didn't have the strength to defeat me and yet he needed him. What is it you need?

"And you think he'll come runing in here and do what?"

"You make me sick!" He growled.

"Come now, I have to change the bandage now. You should be very glad that your a shinigami. Or you would be dead right now. But, oh my, you're already dead aren't you?"

"If your opinion really counted-and it doesn't-I would have choosen death."

"Aw being serious really isnt you. Maybe I can help you." I took his hand and smiled at him. It was weird how no matter how I actted around people he made me smile without a plan to kill him... not yet of course.

"What are you doing?" I held his hand tighter.

"Dont you remember? I promised you a million roses and I plan to keep my promise. We just have to go some where to get it."

"Muraki...I-"

"Shhhh I dont bite nor do I have anything planed...trust me." HA! if only I had I had a nickel for everytime someone died after me telling them that. Tzusuki doesn't know how important he really is.

* * *

**A/N**:**cliffy huh? hehe. Im so bad. Muhmuhhaha. Just wait to you read what the next chapter has! You're going to want to read the next one! hehehe -evil laugh while typing-REVIEW NOW! please**


	3. roses of eternity

**_Author's Note:_** **I'm back with chapter three! Yeah I'm here and loving it! Ok I made Tsuzuki scream in the last chapter but he's not hurt just over reacting to the way Maruki is handling him, so don't worry about it. hehe. I got the Idea for this chapter when I read vol.3 .Maruki promised Tsuzukia million roses at the end and so this chapter is about how that promise was given.**

**Anyway here it is! R and R please.**

**_Disclaimer_**: **I don't own it. If I did it wouldn't be so additive so I have to deal with it(cries in a corner)**

Chapter 3

In an instant they were in a strange dark building Tsuzuki held Marukis hand tighter though he couldn't see him.

"Does this mean you want to marry me?"

"I hate you." He wanted to let go but the darkness scared him and the only hand that was there was his.

They took baby steps down the dark hall. Tsuzuki couldn't see or hear anything and it made him feel empty in side. Muraki lead the way and didn't say a word Tsuzuki could feel the grin on Maruki's face and that angered him. Moments later they stopped and Muraki opened a door and a shimmering red glow came from it.

"What is this?" Tsuzuki put his forearm over his eyes until the glowing dimmed.

"This is a promise that wasn't forgotten." Tsuzuki released Muraki from his grip and slowly took steps forward. His eyes widened he registered in his mind what he was seeing.

In this strange place Maruki led him to, he saw roses. Hundreds of thousands of red as sin roses. A just past that you cxould almost an outline of what looks like a city.

"Maruki?" He turned quickly. "What is this?"

"This, my love, is eternity."

"What? Thats impossible, This place, was destoried a long time ago."

_**/FLASHBCK/**_

"Eternity?"

"Yes, its turns out that eternity was a place where souls could bee as if they were alive until they were ready and continue, like a brige. Instead burned, like it was influenced by hell itself." Watari turned and flipped through a book before he continued his sentence. "Its quite odd to say the least, and as you can see records of this this was never made. So if anything eternity was never created."

"Hm...eternity...how sad." Tsuzuki said.

_**/END FLASHBACK/**_

"Tsk tsk tsk Tsuzuki Asato, you should know be better than to think I wouldn't know about eternity or be able to create it."

Tsuzuki started to breathe faster and faster he wanted to run but where can you run? When your traped in eternity?

"You did it! Didn't you?" His eyes narrowed so most that it looked like razered slits.

"What ever do you mean?" He smirked.

"Don't play games with me! Did you or didn't you cause the souls to burn in this place!"

"Yes." He said simply.

"How could you say it like that? Huh?"

"Such a silly question."

"How? Why? Why would you do that and then worry for me!" He broke down and fell to the ground.

'I cant do this anymore!' Tsuzuki thought to himself. 'NOT NOW!'

"Whats this?"

Tsuzuki transformed into a new kind of beast. It had wings of dark fire and fur of black. The eyes were piercing red with a single glowing gold line down the middle of both eyes. This new beast was unknown to the world of living and death.

"Now you die!" The beast roared.

Fear consumed Muraki has he stared into the eyes of the once Tsuzuki.

* * *

**_A/N_**: **dun dun duuun! yeah I went there! I wanted this chapter to be more romantic but I ended up with dying souls and a scared Muraki. I'm still thinking about how the next chapter should go so if it takes awhile for an update please forgive me. Now that my author's note is done you could REVIEW!**


	4. If only

**_A/N: _So here I am once again with chapter 4. onced titled "The beast" I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter because I'm not an action type person so if you hate it just tell me so I can feel worst. Anyway I hope the cliff hanger didn't get anybody too mad. Hehe. So here is chapter 4! muhmuhmhaha**

* * *

The beast took steps closer to Muraki and he took steps back. Then like whips of lightening the beast attacked with a mighty swing Muraki was on the ground gasping for air. Just then fire. Fire rose from the roses, every was dark except for the fire and the beast that once was the kind and gentle Tsuzuki. Muraki slowly blinked as lay on the roses that slowly burned from the rage of the beast.

"Are you doing to kill me? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!" Muraki laughed, a loud cakle lilke never before. The beast turned slowly while the fire raged behind him.

"I'm not YOU!" The beast slowly started to change back. He collapsed om the floor and fainted. Muraki slowly got to his feet and stared at the now naked Tsuzuki. He got to his knees and put is right hand on Tsuzuki's head. He watched Tsuzuki sleep and waiting for his wakening.

...an hour later...

Muraki heard the muffled sounds of Tsuzuki waking up. At this time Tsuzuki had Muraki's pure white coat on. He woke up and stared at Muraki. They didn't speak for what seemed like hours. They sat side by side and stared into the endless fields of roses.

"Do you remember what happened?" Muraki stood up and waited for an answer.

"No... I only remember seeing you. I thought you were going to die."

"No."

"What?"

"You wanted to kill me."

"No!" Tsuzuki stood up ans stared at him. Yes there have been times when his death mean't that a lot of people would live and that Hisoka could be dead in peace but never can he wish the death of anyone.

"'No' what?"

"I didn't want to die." He fell to his knees again. "I never wanted you to die! I never wanted any of this." Muraki walked over to him and put out his hand that had a slightly burned rose in it.

"Then leave. Leave your world and stay forever. Or continue not to get what you truly desire."

**Muraki's POV**

He looked up at me. I only wish that things were different. Different from the way he felt about me and how we met. I walked over to a bush of slightly burned roses. I smiled and placed the rose in his hand.

"Did... I do this?" He asked me softly while his head never rising his head from the ground. He held the rose tighter I wonder what he was thinking.

"I want to go home now." No I don't want him to leave. If he does I wont see him anymore!

"I cant let you leave yet." He turned to me with his eyes in shock I always found myself looking in his eyes in fear or shock. Why couldn't he just look at me? Instead he saw fear and confusion.

"What?"

"If you go you'll make the biggest mistake of your life."

"What are you saying!" I hated when he was angry with me. He didn't know what he meant to me.

"We cant stay here forever."

"Why not?" My voice showed more hurt than I wanted. I pray that he didn't notice.

"This _is_ eternity not its but not _my_ eternity. Its not meant to be this way!"

"But if you go back you'll be miserable again!" He got up and turned his back to me. Was he crying?

"If misery is what is what I deserve then--"

"NO!" I swung him around only to do something that I wasn't even expecting to do. My lips pressed on his. It was like a dream that I've awaited to come true. The roses around us seem to glow as the kiss didn't seem to want to end. But I knew Tsuzuki better. He pulled away. All I could do was stare at him.

"Are you mad?" His head lowered. My heart ached when those words escaped his lips. I yearn for his being and yet he calls me mad. Mad? No, not mad, but terribly in love.

"If you go back... you'll never find peace."

"And you think peace rest on your very shoulders. Huh?"

"No. Not peace, but the freedom that comes from peace." A silent wind caused rose petals to rush between us. It was like the roses wished for the best as they fell back down to the ground.

"I'm..."

"Your what?"

"I'm... I'm not free." He picked up a rose that had not fulled bloomed and started to cry. All I did was stand there. What can I do but love him. So with all the strength in my body I walked over to him and hugged him. I didn't know what he was thinking but did know I was finally doing something right because moments later he hugged me back.

**END MURAKI'S POV**

They hugged each other not wanting to let go of the embrace. But just easy as it started it ended. Tsuzuki pulled away just far enough to look into Muraki's eye. He put his right hand over Muraki's fake eye and smiled.

"If only things were different."At that Muraki put his hand over Tsuzuki's.

"It can. If you stay with me." There was a blush that came on Tsuzuki's face as he leaned his head away from Muraki's.

"I..." Muraki clamly waited for an answer.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? I know the chapter was kinda short but I wanted to update so darn bad that I couldn't wait another day. Plus I have Finals this week so I wanted to update now before fans got crazy. So REVIEW! now!**


	5. back home

**A/N:Hi everyone. Sorry I didnt update sooner. I got banned for a past story and so the site didnt let me update. Also Ive been thinking about doing a lemon but I'm too scared to do anything. Please wish me luck. Thanks to everybody who reviewed my work because without you I wouldn't update anything (Noooooo!) so anyway, thanks. Also I'm thinking that they aren't enough drama, confusion, jumping off buildings, tears, Hisoka, and angst so if you could bare that you'll be just fine.**

**D/C**:I don't own Yami No Matsuei.(sigh...a girl can dream)

_TO:_

_-the reviewers who were there in the begining thank you and continue to read_: **Ellrohan, Jollyolly**, **Xelena, and ****RuByMoOn17**

_Also to my beta_**- Shuuichi Shindou-Uesugi**

****

Chapter 5

They stood there in a half embrace.

**MURAKI'S POV**

I wanted an answer from him but the longer he took, the more I saw he was going to tell me no and run away_--_like he always did. Even with the clear truth in front of me I still hoped for the best because I loved him.

"...You know I cant."

"No. I know you like to run. What are you running to?" I pulled away from him.

"Why are you always making me do this!" He turned away from me. So all I did as stare at his back. What am I making him do? What am I doing wrong?

"Do you really want to leave?" I continued to speak to his back. He's such a fool. I whispered words and then a door flew up from the ground. "Leave!" He turned to me with wide eyes.

I couldn't tell if he was hurt so I continued to be cruel. "You want to leave right? LEAVE!"

Tears streamed down his beautiful eyes. So I guess he was hurt. We stared at each other for a moment. Why don't he just leave! Does he even know what he does to me?

"I... I'm sorry!" He ran to me. Wrapping his arms atound my neck. I was too shocked to react. We both fell to the ground. He moved his head up and I stared at him. I was still shocked that he hugged me and the weird position we were in. What on earth was he thinking?

"Please just stop." He rested his head on my shoulder. His hair smelled of apple pie.

"Stop what?" I pushed him so that we rolled, so I was on top ((a/n:Muraki should always be the seme. right? hehe)) I stared into his violet orbs. His eyes were so beautiful. I want to see those eyes everyday. I wanted to be with him... for eternity.

**END MURAKI'S POV**

**TSUZUKI'S POV**((a/n: You finally get Tsuzuki's POV! It took me awhile to gather Tsuzuki's thoughts. Sorry for the wait))

I always wondered what Muraki was doing that I wanted to be stopped. Yes he was a killer and yes he did unspeakable things but when we were like this he was just Muraki. I didn't hate Muraki. I hated what he did and how he handled things. I should never be thinking about him like this but I do. I'm **wrong** to desire Muraki.

He had to stop loving me, he had to stop hurting the people around me. I cant see Muraki and still be able to comfort Hisoka. It wouldn't be right. Even if I tried. His sliver hair rustled beneath the warm wind. He was almost perfect in my eyes. It was just that our lifes didn't let us be together. So I try to forget about him and everything he does but as soon as I wake up without him in my mind... somebody ended up dead.

"You have to stop everything."

"Whats everything?" He brushed my hair away from my eyes. Its almost like he reads my mind.

"Everything is the killing, the lying, all the hurt." I got to a sitting position even if I was enjoying our closeness.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Please don't call my name."

"I love you." He said it so quick I prayed it was all in my head. All I could do was stare. He had never told me straight that he loved me. My heart raced. No, **NO**! He's not supposeto-- I'm not... I mean. What do I do now!

"..."

"Are you going to respond?" He stared at me. I couldn't see it but I knew I was blushing, hard. I cant help but blush when he tells me that. Its like this is all a dream.

"I... I.. um." Whats wrong with me! This is too hard! I need Hisoka.

"Its ok."

"What?"

"You don't have to say anything but..."

"But what?" Now I'm nervous. What does he want with me?

"But you have to kiss me." He always seemed to have something behind his polite manner and charming smile. I want to kiss him maybe more than I should, but I do. I love Muraki Kazutaka. So I kissed him knowing that its going to be the last time. We were silent. I guess we didn't want to speak for the thought of our time together. But I cant just leave it like this so I decided to speak.

"I have to go."

"I guess you should." I was a little upset he didn't try to stop me. I guess he finally choose to let me go. We both got up and stared at the door. What was going to happen after I went back home? Just then I felta hand take mine. I felt my face get really hot so I turned away.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" But I wasnt... I'm not ready to leave, but I have to leave to leave.We took the long hall again but this time he didn't lead. We were side by side, hand and hand. I didn't even realize I was smiling the whole time. Suddenly we were back at my house. Everything was the same except that Muraki wasn't there.

"So he left me. I guess I should go back to my normal life." I wonder if I will ever see him again. Humph, he cant stay away forever... Should I be happy or sad about that?

I walked up to the roof top of my mortal apartment. It was acceptable for every guardian of death to own a house for special assignments. I took in the view of Tokyo, Japan. It was beautiful but so much pain happened under its bright lights. Pain that I'm meant to stop. But I cant stop it. I cant stop loving Muraki and I cant stop Hisoka's hurt. If only I can run away from everything.

**END TSUZUKI'S POV**

Tsuzuki walked into the office as he usually did and went straight for the sweets. The office was quiet but Tsuzuki didn't notice under his eating.

"What are you doing here?" He turned to see Hisoka.

"Oh hello." He said with a big smile.

"Where the hell did you go? What happened?" Hisoka came up to Tsuzuki face. He stared straight in his eyes. "Answer!"

"I was only gone for one night. Why are you so mad!" He started to weep as puppy ears toped from his head. "Here do want some?" Tears still running down his big puppy eyes handed Hisoka a box of cookies. Hisoka hit the box out of Tsuzuki's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Tsuzuki said truly looking confused.

"You've been gone for such a long time. Starting today you've been goon six weeks." Tears started to run down his eyes.

"Weeks?"

"You were classified **dead **a week ago!"

**

* * *

Author's Notes: If chapter was waay too short I'llget better next time.Yeah I'm the worst writer ever but I'm the best at cliff hangers, am I right? Muhmuhhaha( evil laugh while typing>:)! I don't think I got any angst in this chapter and Hisoka came in right at the end so right now I'm not too proud about this one. I'm not much of a planer so when I get to my computer I just wing it. If you don't like my way of writing just give me advise, ok? So how did you like this chapter? Hate it? love it? Should it be tossed in my face and burned? Tell me about it. Just REVIEW!**


	6. return

**A/N: Ive come to see that Yami No Matsuei fans are nicer critics than Gravitation fans, but I'll still write just to piss everybody off. Just kidding. Sorry that I took so long to update. Usually I update with in a couple of days but I still had Gravitation stories to write. **

**Also I've been taking time out from my study session to update for you all so bow down and be happy that I love you all so much! J/K(joke) This chapter might be a little boring just because I was bored with it so if you want to throw a fire ball at me or this chapter just go ahead.(...hides in a corner ...and cries) So chapter. 6 is now up_ READ AND REVIEW!_**

**note: "The Four Noble Gods" is a CC so just deal with the fact that in my story these guys are something not to mess with when your a Shinigami.**

Chapter 6

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

DEAD ringed my my mind over and over again. While I was with Muraki my friends were searching for me, they thought I was dead. I stared into space. Dead, dead, **dead**! I fell to my knees. Funny how once apon a time, death sounded much sweeter.

"Are you okay?" He rushed to my aid and stood me up. With one arm around Hisoka's shoulder I limped over to the nearest desk and sat down.

"How could you think that I was dead?" I don't know for sure what I was sad or angry about but I was. It was bad enough that I couldn't let myself fall in love with Muraki but to have your only friends think you were dead. Just made me felt sick to my stomach. How could I let this happen? Why now?

"I didn't think you were dead. It was just the facts were that you was given an assignment and you never came back." Just then his arms were wrapped around my neck. I looked at him for a moment. Then I hugged him back. "I should have come with you. Im so sorry." He whispered.

"No, I'm sorry I made you worry." I make everyone so sad, even Muraki gets worried even when its his fault most of the time. I cant even tell them where I've been. Its all my fault that Hisoka gets worried. Its because I had to be happy that made everybody else sad. I'm not meant to be happy. Its all my fault!

"I'm glad that your here." I felt tears coming from Hisoka down to my shirt. I'm making him cry. I'm making him cry because I was getting what I wanted... Muraki. I held Hisoka as he rested his head, now on my lap.

**END TSUZUKI'S POV**

Just then Konoe walked in.

"What the hell!"

"Konoe!" Hisoka and Tsuzuki both looked to the door where he stood.

"What? But you... how?" Tsuzuki stood and smiled gently.

"Good mourning. I'm sorry I'm late." He walked up to him. "Is there an assignment I should know about?" Tsuzuki asked as if he gone for two minutes.

"We have to go. Come with me." Konoe led Tsuzuki to his office. They walked in and Konoe just stood in front of his desk while Tsuzuki closed the door behind him. He turned and smiled brightly.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"You listen and you listen good. You cant just be called dead and not be dead!"

"So I guess you didn't care that everyone thought I was dead."

"How could you even think that!" Konoe then punched Tsuzuki dead in the face. Tsuzuki's whole body arched to the right then he fell to the ground. All Tsuzuki did was stare at Konoe standing over him.

"..."

"Why would you think that I didn't care!"

"..." Tsuzuki continued to rub his face and looked silently at him. Then tears ran down Tsuzuki's eyes. "I'm sorry." Tsuzuki got up and walked out. Before he could close the door Konoe called to him.

"Your going to have to state to the four gods that your alive." Tsuzuki turned slightly.

"OK."

"Tsuzuki, I'm happy your safe. You should always know that." Tsuzuki left the room.

8888

Tsuzuki didn't understand what was happening and now he had to explain to the four noble gods where he had been. Soon he then passed a very dark and shadow fulled room.

"Tsuzuki?" He turned and looked in the room but he couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Tsuzuki quinted at the room.

"Tsuzuki? You were dead." Tsuzuki walked deeper in the room still confused about where the hurt voice came from. "Stop right there!"

Tsuzuki froze in his tracks but then smiled and continued to walk in when he realized that there was only one voice that could be so stern with him.

"Hello Tatsumi" Just then all the darkness in the room disappeared and standing in front of him stood Tatsumi but he wasn't smiling.

"What happened to you?" His voice didn't even try to soften from seeing Tsuzuki again.

"Well um ...I was--can you keep a secret?" Tsuzuki thought for a moment and then saw that he shouldn't tell anyone thats not completely meant to know. "I think its best if you didn't know where I was."

"Your going to get to trouble if you don't tell anyone." Tatsumi took a step forward. "If you tell me maybe we can find a way to help."

"I went to where the roses were endless. I'm really sorry." Tsuzuki turned away and faced the door. "Maybe one day you'll see it too. But then again you always had the freedom to see what ever you wanted right?" He walked out with out another word.

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

I Don't think I can take any more of this. And my sorries feel so cold and empty when I say it now.

I wonder if I should tell the truth about where I really went. I mean sooner or later everyone will find out. I can never keep a secret for long! I'm going to crack just like that time Watari some how made the building infested with butterfly's and after five minutes of tutor (questioning) Watari got caught. He didnt even get me anything for my birthday! So I had to make it up by cleaning his owl's cage. Trust me you haven't seen shit until you've seen that owl's shit!

I continued to walk with my head down and when I raised it again I saw Hisoka, armed crossed, leaning on the wall.

I cant even believe I didn't miss seeing him. Even if, to me it was only a little while, to them it was much longer than that. So long that they thought the worst. I quickly smiled. I cant hurt Hisoka anymore.

"How are you?" He sounded as if he cried more after I left.

"I'm fine but terribly hungry. Mine if you join me for lunch?"

8888

We walked side by side to the café. It was sunny and there was a cool breeaze that made me feel calmer, then I looked at Hisoka and my nerves shot back up again.

**END TSUZUKI's POV**

They sat down and ordered two coffees and two big cookies --both for Tsuzuki-- and started to talk.

"So did you have fun?" Tsuzuki looked up from his cookie a little confused about what he just said. "Did you hear me?" Tsuzuki blinked twice. "I SAID DID YOU HAVE FUN?" Hisoka stood as if he was going to hit Tsuzuki, but then sat back down when he saw that the entire café of people was looking at him.

Tsuzuki smiled at him but it was ignored. Tsuzuki then frowned deeply. Hisoka took sip of his coffee--black of course-- and stared deeply at the cup of endless black. Hisoka then spoke again but calmer. "You must of liked what ever you were doing. Or you would have found a way to come back to me--I mean home-- I mean... damn." Hisoka started blushing deeply.

"I was content." He said slowly and clearly. Tsuzuki stopped eating for a minute to gather his thoughts. "I'm only going tell the gods where Ive been. If I told you where I was ,you would..."

"I'd what?"

"I'm sorry but I should go home and prepare for the meeting." Tsuzuki got up and turned away from Hisoka. He felt something tug on his shirt. He turned and smiled and at the green eyed boy.

"I'll follow you home. If thats OK with you." Hisoka almosted looked like a lost kitten.

"I would be happy if you did."

8888

They made their way down to Tsuzuki's house in silence. When they reached his house Hisoka almost seemed sad, so Tsuzuki invited him in. They walked to the living room and sat down. Their conversation started with casual talk with a few fake laughs and awkward silences but never getting to a real issue. The sun began to set slowly.

"I guess I should leave now." Hisoka's voice was fulled with disappointment. They both got up and stared at each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"But.."

"But what?"

"I'm going to have to meet the four noble gods tomorrow. To explain my so called 'death and return'."

"Oh... I see." Hisoka then flew his arms around Tsuzuki's neck and held tight. He stood that way for a second then he whispered in Tsuzuki's ear.

"Has long as you come back to me ...you have to promise to come back to me. My god, my tourniquet." Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki on he cheek then held him tighter. Tsuzuki blinked twice then hugged him back.

"I promise I will always come back."

* * *

**A/N Hope this chapter was long enough for you all. If not I dont know what to think. The real drama didn't come in this chapter but I'm telling you now that it's going to get better, promise(big grin) So what did you think? Please review now. If you didn't like this chapter for any reason just email it to me. I'll make it better next time**. 


	7. midnight

_**A/N:LaDiDaAnifan here(big grin)To tell very body the truth I'm not too sure if I'm good at lemons. I'm good at emotion ...I think but not lemons or lime for that matter. But I cant help but write one. Mmmmmm Mur/Tsu lemon! (evil grin)** _

_**Muraki:** Yes I'm looking forward to it. Hehe._

_**Tsuzuki:** Whats going on:puppy eyes:_

_**LaDiDaAnifan**: Oh nothing:evil grin:_

_**Muraki:**I'm glad your here to witness our deep and passionate love scene._

_**Tsuzuki**: But Yoko said I didn't have to do any of that:tears: (some information says that the creator's name is Youko but I liked Yoko so thats what I'm going to use)_

_**LaDiDaAnifan**: Matsushita Yoko isn't here to save you!

* * *

_

Chapter .7 -thank you **Jollyolly** for the start up-

It was night and all Tsuzuki could think about was the meeting. He had come home that night only to be looking over his shoulders very two minutes. He lay on his bed and thought deeply over what was going to happen to him in the mourning.

A rush of cold air hit him making him shiver. He looked over to the window that was slightly open. He wanted to go over and close but didn't want to find the strength to it. He did a deep sigh and sat up.

"Its so cold ...too cold for it to be just the wind." He got up and walked over to the window and stared at he reflection. "I killed myself just to be miserable again. Was it really meant to be this way?" He asked himself.

He look at the clock. It was midnight. Then he closed the window and sat back on his bed.

**TSUZUZKI'S POV**

I stared at my feet for god knows how long when I felt the wind again. Much much colder than before.

I thought I closed the window. I looked up to see that I was right. Where is it coming from? I looked around my room to see nothing that would cause the strange wind. I got up and walked back over to the window. Somethings here... I glared at the reflection of me but then realized that a sliver eye was staring back.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fell backward and landed hard on my butt. I quickly got up and ran to the window. I almost fainted when I saw Muraki just standing there outside. He smiled and pointed at the window's lock. He wants me to open it? ...HELL NO!

"If your not going to let me in nicely then I'll have to come in by force!" What the heck does he mean by that? But before I could take another step back he was behind me. That wasn't exactly forceful but he got in anyway. He started to whisper in my ear but I was too distracted by the fact he held my waist so closely and tightly.

"...do you understand?"

"What?" I finally snapped back to reality. I turned over my shoulder and noticed how close his head rested on it.

"Do you understand what I want?" I finally was able to get away from his strong grip and I swung around and stared at him.

"I didn't even hear you!" I don't know why I'm yelling but I am. Its too hard to love someone that your meant to hate. But now he wants me to understand what he wants? Ha!

"I asked you if I could sleep here and if you understood what I wanted." He stared straight at me. This is no ordinary stare. This stare was filled with lust. I'm nobody's booty call!(1) What ever he's planing I'm not going for it!

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here and just think my arms are going to swing around your neck!" This might not end well for me.

"Why must you think I'm only here to pleasure you? I'm simply wanted to see you because you were waiting for me. You waited for quite some time now but I had to find the right time to come over. Ive always loved midnight, its a sign of mourning coming but its still always so dark." I was waiting for him? What makes him think I wait for him? And why is he telling me this!

"Why would you think I waited for you?" I tried to make my voice as cold as possible but I guess after everything thats happened Muraki thinks he's won. I'll show him how wrong he is!

"Are you saying you didn't even notice you were doing it?" he chuckled softly. Even if Ive seen Muraki happy or content its still was very creepy. He slowly walked closer to me. Before I noticed it I had my back to the wall. I always wonder how we ended up like this. Then I realized that I'm and idiot just like Hisoka said. Hisoka knows me very well.

"What was I doing to make you come over and think I wanted sex!" My voice was louder then I wanted but even yelling doesn't get to him. He pressed me against the wall. His face only seconds away from mine. It was so dark that I had to quint to see how far he actually was but I knew he was close. He started to kiss my neck and I felt hot breath on the nape of my as he whispered against my ear. This time I'm ready for what ever he told me. He pressed my body against the wall and had me trapped with both his hands to the sides of me. I gasped at his sudden aggressiveness.

"All day you looked your shoulders, and you even left the window open for me. You stayed up all night for me." This cant be happening to me! His tongue ran across my collar bone. I bit my lip hard not to let a moan escape me.

Was I really waiting and not even know it? That cant be true! I don't love him. I'm not suppose to.

"M-Muraki." my body shivered at his every touch. I'm not suppose to want this! Think about what he did to Hisoka! No NO! "NO!" I shoved him off of me. I then clicked the lamp on and stared at him. He looks disappointed. He doesn't even know what its like for me. The lamp only gave light to one side off Muraki's face, It was flawless.

"Tsuzuki, are you not in love anymore?" His voice was low and paced. I was too shocked by his direct question to answer. How would he know that I... I mean- he's wrong!

"Muraki leave." My voice was stern.

"Do you really want me to?" Damn if he doesn't leave soon something really bad is going to happen. He took a step to me. I was still on the wall which was bad for me because there was no way I could back away. I might have to give in to him. But I cant let that happen. I cant give in to the sandman of the angels. My thoughts were cut off by Muraki's closeness. He stool a kiss from me.

His lips were soft and smooth pressed against my own. His hot tongue was slick and wet as it flicked the corners of my lips. He wants to deepen the kiss? No! But my soft moan let him in anyway. His tongue glided across my own. He tasted like tea and honey ...oh so sweet. I didn't mean to taste him back, it was just too hard not to.

"I'm glad you want me to stay." My eyes widened at what he was saying to me.

"I didn't ask you to stay." My voice was low so low that I wondered if I said anything at all. I stared for a moment.

"Well from what I can see your body wants me to stay more than ever." He smirked. I hated him for sure but I couldn't help but realize that I had a very strong erection. My face burned furiously. Urgh! Damn this body of mine!

**END TSUZUKI'S POV**

**MURAKI'S POV**

I smirked at his sudden look when he saw his own body. Was it really such a shock to him to see that his body responded to me? I saw a slight blush on his face ...I guess it is. I walk to him smiles and all and placed the back of my hand on his flushed cheek.

"This is how you looked when you first kissed me, do you know that? Do you remember?' I knew he remembered. He might not want to remember but I do. I wont let him forget. If he even tries to forget me there would be many problems.

"You should have told me about the time lapse. M-Muraaki." I couldn't stand to hear him reject me anymore. I then went for his neck. His moans only made bite harder. I slipped my hand under his night shirt. I guided him to his bed.

"Shh Tsuzuki-san. I cant control time. I cant control you either, did you know that?" I smiled and kissed his lips once more.

They are so soft and smooth. Slightly parted, letting me in to explore every part of delicious tongue that moved in motion with me. Another sharp gasp as I slide off his boxers.

"You don't call this control?" He said in a very low purr. This was too good to be happening. His voice was strangely seductive. Was he giving up? I lowered my head to speak to his ear.

"You haven't even seen control." His eyes widened under me. He then whispered something but I couldn't hear him. I was about I ask what he just said but I was stopped when he started to undress me."Tsuzuki?"

"Shh Muraki-san. I cant control my time with you. I'd rather be with you then go back to the time where I had to be something I'm not." I was completely thrown off guard by his words. He got me fully undressed and all he did was stare. So I kissed him again. I pulled out a bottle from my coat pocket on the floor.

"Are you OK?" Sometimes I surprised myself when I'm this kind. Thats how I know I love him. All he did was nod. I massaged his entrance with my finger.

END MURAKI'S POV

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

He glided his tongue over mines. This cool, wet, and disgusting feeling in my gut wont leave. I try to pull away be Muraki is too strong for just that. I try to yell 'no' but no words couldn't escape me through the intoxicating feeling, smell, and touch of his body firmly pressed against mine. I moaned even if my head told me not to. But my body never listens to anything... only the feeling. His erection pressed against my thigh and it didn't take long for my own body to follow. My breathing got heavy and thats when I knew it was going to happen. After all of my resistant and all of my 'nos'. He finally got to me.

His knee forced it self between my legs, spreading them so his leg was comfortable between them. I wanted to say no again but I realized that I was biting my lip so I wouldn't be able to say anything. My fingers tangled in his sliver hair and the moon light shined lightly in his eye. He bit and nibbled at my jaw and chest. I couldn't take it anymore. My body needed and wanted Muraki to touch it. So with out another thought I gave up.

"Muraki." I said slowly, still panting. "I want... I " He captured my lips again. His soft lips slowly moved over mine. Soon enough my mouth opened and his tongue flicked against mine once more. And against my purrs for more he pulled away.

"What do you want?" He whispered in my ear and I almost fainted. "I'll give you anything... just say it." He pulled off my shorts. That was the final piece of cloth left on my body. He held my cock firmly as he waited for me to answer.

"I want..." Before I could say another word he had my length in his mouth. I grabbed the sheets but it didn't help. Tears ran down my face. But it wasn't from hurt or pain. It was from the undeniable pleasure that only seemed to come from him. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down. I gasped as I watched my entire length disappear in his mouth.

Finally the platinum blond steadily placed him self on top of the dark haired man.

"Relax..." That was all he said before thrusting in to him. "Tsuzuki stop it ...if you don't relax its going to hurt more."

"M-Muraki! Please s-stop it!" Silent tears ran down Tsuzuki's violet orbs. "Stop!"

They were silent for a moment. Muraki leaned closer to Tsuzuki and whispered in his ear.

"Do you trust my words? Tsuzuki ...let me in." Just then Tsuzuki's muscles loosened and Muraki was allowed in. Muraki shivered at Tsuzuki's actions and his tightness. He only love finally submitted to him.

8888

I woke up and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I felt limp hold on my waist an looked up to see that Muraki had stayed the night.

"So you stayed with me this time? ...good because I wouldn't like it another way." (a/n: awww fluff!) I kissed his forehead and slowly got up from the bed. I still cant believe that went with it. I looked over to the clock. Its almost seven. I guess thats time for me to go. I walked to the kitchen and started break fast. Then I heard the bell.

"Oh damn! Not now of all times!" Then the door flew open. Hisoka walk in.

"Tsuzuki, your suppose to be dressed and ready by now. I'm sorry I came without notice but I had to make sure you woke up on time. So you go get dressed while I do the cooking." He shoved me into the bathroom.

"Hisoka w-wait!" I was in the bathroom. He wont go in my bedroom right? Of course not! Hisoka would never do that. How could I let this happen! If Hisoka finds Muraki in my bed ...I don't know what I would do or say to explain myself! Muraki just came to my house and we made love? Or I fell in love with him and now were lovers! The truth sounds stupid enough!

"Tsuzuki?" I heard him call from another room. I pray is wasn't my bedroom. I slowly opened the bathroom door and walked out. He wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in the living room. He called again. Damn! I know where he is! I quickly walk to my room and opened the door. My eyes were shut. I didn't want to see Hisoka staring at the man who killed him in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes when I was fully in the room.

"Tsuzuki? Do you know where Muraki is?" My eyes finally fully opened and I was shocked to see no one was there but then my heart stopped when I saw a doll on the bed. Perfectly placed in the middle of the bed. With golden blond curly hair and a red satin dress.

"I don't know how that got here." I was more shocked than I should be. I knew Muraki spent the night with me! Now I'm lying about it! Why did Muraki leave that there? ...Oh, now I get it. Since he couldn't leave a mark on my body. He left his doll here. He's never going to let me forget.

"How did he get here? He must be up to something." Hisoka walked over to the doll and picked it up. All I did was stare. He turned to me and held the doll to his heart. "Tsuzuki? Your feelings are very weird... what happened to you?" Well I guess hiding emotion from him is not the best thing to do.

"I'm just a little flushed about whats going to happen at the meeting, thats all."

"Oh"

Did he believe me? Just like before I'm not a lair. Just hope this goes well in the end. I walked over and took away the doll.

"I'll take this."

"But..."

"He clearly wanted me and only me to see this. Its ok everything is fine." I cant take this much more. I'm lying to him!

"OK I guess." His arms warped around my neck. "Your going to come back right? Just like you promised."

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This is my longest chapter ever and I barely got anything in it! I'm very sorry to the readers. Its just that I got a cold case of writers block or laziness. So how did you like my lemon? How did you like this chapter? GOOD? BAD? Please **REVIEW! **If you dont I'll **never** update! 


	8. Noble Meeting

_A/N_: **ACK! I'm back (sigh) After all those treats and even falsely discontinuing one of my stories! I guess I had to update. Urggh! I couldn't stay away! So with out any more delay here is chapter 8!**

**Tsuzuki: **(reads over story) waaaaaah! Why would you do that to me! I thought you liked me!

**Muraki: **Well I guess she has her reasons... he-he. This going to be very sad... I thought I was going to be the one who did it. She got to you first.

**LaDiDaAnifan: **Well I had to put a twist, right? Besides, I'm getting bored with this story something big as to happen. Ha ha!

**Tsuzuki: **You hate ME!

**LaDiDaAnifan:** Aw don't cry... the next chapter is going to be better for you.

**Yoko Matsushita: **ACK! (reads over story twice) Daphne if you didn't have a gun in your hand I'd kill you!

_D/C:_ **I don't own it.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Damn it Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi slammed his fist the desk. His knuckles turned white from the anger and the blood that rushed to his head. Tsuzuki refused to state where he had been for so long.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi but I cant." That was his only answer for the entire morning that they were talking.

"Your a fool! No body knows what going to happen to if you go to that meeting! Do you even know whats going on right now?" Tatsumi had been yelling all morning and couldn't take it any more.

"I'll be fine. What can they do? I'm the strongest Shinigami here." Tsuzuki tried his best to assure his friends that everything was OK. Gods knows if it really worked.

"But Tsuzuki-Kun... if you go with out any help or forewarning as to whats going to happen..."

"Stop it. I'm going to come back... just like I always do." Tsuzuki got up and walked out the room. His next stop the Gods. But truth be told Tsuzuki had no idea what could happen to him.

8888

Tsuzuki walked down the narrow path down to two big golden doors with no knobs.

"I wonder whats really going to happen." Tsuzuki asked himself before pushing the doors into a very bright light. Little did he know that two pairs of eyes watched his every move. One green and another sliver.

8888

"_Come fourth Tsuzuki of the twelve spirits._" Said Zerla of the four noble gods.

The four Gods are _Zerla_, the only maiden of the gods but equally powerful. _Tensei_, kind but would be extremely cruel to make a point. _Raidon_, a thunder like god who's very high temper as caused fear among the shinigami who dared to opposes and still be alive. And _Yasuo_, the strongest and most peaceful god.

"_Where did you go!_" Thunder raged from the corners of the endless gold and sliver room.

"Good afternoon Raidon. I see your temper hasn't changed." Tsuzuki put on a warm smile but didn't forget who he was talking to. He took more baby steps forward. He looked to to see Zerla trying to calm down Raidon.

"_Tsuzuki-San, did you know you were classified dead right?_"

"Yes."

"_Will you be stating your where abouts?_" Said Tensei who cut front of the two to show that he was there. "_If you don't we will have to make hard consequences for you._"

Tsuzuki lowered his head and said nothing.

"_Hahaha! Your a fool! Your reignas strongest shinigami will fall! I'm glad that we can find someone new with an actual brain!_" Mocked Raidon.

"_Please Tsuzuki, where could you have gone to force you to hold your tongue?_" Pleaded Zerla. Her flowing white hair formed curls as she tried to stay calm for the sake of Tsuzuki. She once loved him very much but as years pasted she realized that she couldn't fill his heart so she left.

"_Will you answer Tsuzuki-Kun?_" She asked again but he wasn't able to speak because Tensei interrupted.

"_Fine if you cant speak the truth than you shall not speak at all._" He said calmly but it dripped of false hatred.

"_Are you making decisions for me again? Ha-ha your always the one to rush to grow up now aren't you?_" A light and warm laugh filled the room.

"I see you haven't changed, Yasuo." Tsuzuki smiled.

"_It was you who has been the talk of the town I see. Now tell me what have you been up to? Not too much I hope! Hahaha!_" Yasuo was a gruff lovable character with a Santa look to him. He was fat and wore a golden kimono. Zerla whispered in his ear and a sudden frown came to his jolly face. "_So you died and came back? I see. Well Tsuzuki I'm very disappointed in you. The strongest shinigami here and you just became reckless._"

"Do you really want the truth?"

"_OFCOURSE! YOU MORON!_" Raidon became annoyed fast by Tsuzuki and Yasuo's relationship and Tsuzuki's foolish acts.

"I..."

"_You what Tsuzuki?_" Tensei's voice was calm and respectable.

"I went to eternity... a friend of mine... he created it all over again." Tsuzuki lowered his head and wondered if he said too much. The room fell silent for a moment.

"_What do you mean it was 'created all over again'? Tsuzuki no one was suppose to know about eternity. Why would someone want to do it over?_" Yasuo's voice was very serious this time. Much different from before.

"The one he made... it was flawless. I didn't know about the time lapse. I really didn't."

"_Even if you didn't know... Tsuzuki your going to have to tell who made it._"

"I cant."

"_And why not! If you just say who did it then we can get this over with!_" Raidon's temper wasn't going down anytime soon.

"_Please Tsuzuki, if you don't have proof that its not your fault then we're... we're.._."

"_We will_ _banished to the far parts of hell!_" Raidon laughed in success. ((a/n: thats way harsh... oh well))

"You cant do that just because of this!" Tsuzuki argued with the gods, not very wise but he did it anyway.

"QUEIT!" Yasuo's voice roared and echoed in the room. Everyone fell silent once more.

"... "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Clearly you've made up your mind. The one called Oriya will be taking your position when he dies in a couples of days. His power is strong... Do you really want this?_" Yasuo tried to do the beat he could. Knowing that is was Tsuzuki he didn't push any further.

"_HA, Oriya will make a fine shinigami! Tsuzuki you were a fool in life and a fool in death! And now your going to burn for the rest of your non-dead life! Just like the way you died in the first place!_" Raidon's thunder raged all over the room.

"_Thats enough Raidon! Your voice is no longer needed._" Tensei shouted back. He took in a deep sigh before looking back to Tsuzuki who had his head so low that you couldn't see his beautiful violet eyes. "_Tsuzuki?_" Tensei looked down at Tsuzuki with eyes filled with hurt. He too loved Tsuzuki and couldn't figure out what had happened to him to cause this.

"_Please do the right thing, do the good thing and just say where who did it. Thats all you have to do. Thats all you have to be._" Zerla pleaded. Usually Tsuzukiwould get up and do his best to make sure he did what he was meant to do but all truth came rushing to him at that point. He started to laugh.

"_Tsuzuki?_" Yasuo said.

"Yes lord Yasuo?" He raised his head and they all saw shining violet eyes filled with tears but he had a smile on his face. "You know... he never asked me to be someone or something I never wanted to be." His laughing became loader. "He never once said be good or be bad. All his did was love me. And his love intoxicated and and destroyed everything I loved and cared for.And in the end I guess thats what Ive always wanted... for everything to just disappear."

"_Look at this mad man! This is what your person your dearly trying to help and save! This mad manof the great twelve spirits!_" Raidon pointed at the laughing Tsuzuki.

"_So... Do we go with procedures?_" Zerla turned to Tensei who turned to Yasuo who just nodded. Raidon laughed with his success. Zerla took in a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"_Tsuzuki of the twelve guardian spirits your accused of false death, suspicion of crime and return with out reason. How do you plea?_"

"Guilty." He said with a smile.

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

So here it is. Everything would end like this. I broke my promise and I'll never say what I truly felt for Muraki. Was it meant to end this way? Was I meant to die for love and not for the life of someone else?

I remained smiling because I knew that even if I couldn't fix everything like I had planed to I saw the truth so clear. I cant fix everything. I tried that with the fire I started and that killed me. I tried that when I promised to protect Hisoka and I promised him to come back. But I'm going to die anyway. Why did I bother? Why did I try so hard? I'm going to die...

* * *

**Author's Notes**: **HA-ha! This chapter took so long because I got a major writer block also I some how continued "Baby Blues" . Its 10:45 pm right now and I'm very tired. Please review. Only reviews will give me the force to continue writing. Later for now**. 


	9. His Hope His Death

**_Author's Notes_: Hows it going? Well I'm not doing so fine. I wanted to kill Tsuzuki off but I just remembered that I'm not such a sadist after all so I want for reviewers to vote for either a sad or happy ending. If you don't vote I might as well just forget about you all(Lies) And so here is chapter nine. Also, I'm very happy that I got 739 hits and counting. Meaning that even if you didn't review I know you like my story because your opening to my story a lot. So HA! I got you all! So please review when your done and vote.**

**Muraki: **_Damn it Daphne-San if you don't stop playing with me I'm gonna quit YnM_

**LaDiDaAnifan**: _AW come on This story needed a bit of **SPICE!**_

**Yoko Matsushita: (**_Reads story) Actually this is kinda good. And you cant quit. **I OWN YOU!**_

**Tsuzuki: **_(cries) I cant believe this!_

**D/C: I don't own YnM.

* * *

****CHAPTER 9. HIS HOPE AND HIS DEATH**

"_Tsuzuki, If you just say where you've been we can forget all about this._" Zerla stepped in front of Tsuzuki to try and drown out the laughing of Raidon. "_After your blood touches the paper theres no way possible that you could come back... _" She lowered her head for a moment. "_...No one will take care of you, on one can protect you and make sure your happy._" She held the paper tighter.

"_Hurry up Zerla! We must not chat with the likes of the former shinigami!_" Raidon's voice echoed through out the room.

"_I recall Tensei telling you that your voice wasn't needed._" Yasuo's voice was calm but filled with threat. He looked down at Tsuzuki and sighed. "_Continue._"

Just then they all heard the sounds of clapping. The gods looked around in a somewhat panick, trying to find where the sound came from.

"My, my, my Raidon-Sama your practically a lady with your ranting." Everyone turned around to see a platinum blond slowly clapping his hands.

"MURAKI!" Tsuzuki yelled in total shock. Muraki just came walking down in the room as if he lived there.

"_Who's this 'Muraki'!_" Raidon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Zerla turned to the man in the white trench coat and then fixed her eyes back on Tsuzuki who remained staring intensely at the figure.

"_Tsuzuki who is this?_" Zerla made sure her voice was low enough for only Tsuzuki to hear her. "_Answer_." But it was all in vain for Tsuzuki was was already fixed on trying to register what was going to happen now that Muraki was there.

"_Who are you to come here without reason?_" Tensei said, very much on the irritated side. This wasn't suppose to take long but because it was Tsuzuki a lot of questions were meant to be answered and now people are coming from no where, insulting the closest things to GOD there ever was. "_Please speak mortal_."

"He-he I haven't been called a mortal in such a long time but I'll let you off with a warning that I'm no ordinary mortal." He smirked.

"_And who might you be?_" Tensei's voice never once lost its calm. He stared at platinum blond walking over to _his_ Tsuzuki.

"What are you doing Muraki?" Tsuzuki yelled in a panicked voice, he was pale and shivering.

"Now Tsuzuki-Kun, you know of my fondness for you. And **IF** you were to be killed or banned to the likes of hell you know very well that I'm **the only one **who would have that responsibility." Muraki stood two steps from Tsuzuki who was still in shock. "Now Raidon, noble god of thunder... from what I just heard you don't like my Tsuzuki here. And the one called Oriya wont make a fine shinigami because he **WONT** die." A slight chuckle came from Muraki.

"_And who are you to judge to words of the gods?_" Yasuo cut in.

"I am but a simple man..." He trailed off a bit to steal a glare from Tsuzuki."...a simple man who will be your worst night mare if Tsuzuki has to be banned for something that I did."

"MURAKI!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened in total shock. He wanted to take the blame he wanted everything to be over but Muraki wont let him suffer. "Muraki, no!Stop! I'm the one who went with you. I'm to blame! Please you cant do this! not now now ever!"

"_MURAKI! Are your the one that created eternity? Your the one that Tsuzuki would give his life for!_" Zerla's voice was surprisingly loud and fearful.

"Why yes, I'm Muraki. And you must be the lovely Zerla, you are much stronger than your physical appearance. Tell me how does one hide such strength in such a petite body?

"_You are not worthy of such small talk with me. This is HADES how would a mortal get in?_"

"Once again, I am no ordinary mortal. And right now I would like all charges dropped. There really isn't any more talk needed for this, is it?"

"_Muraki_." Finally Yasuo cut in from the obvious tension that could lead to a fight the endless gold and sliver room. "_Will you take the charges from Tsuzuki?_"

Tsuzuki stared at Muraki with such sadness.

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

He's doing it again... loving me with such care. But I cant just let him do this. Being banned is something that nobody should go through I can never just let him go. Then I'll have to continue without him. I'll have continue saving and never being saved.

Muraki ... My Muraki, you saved me. So I want to go. I want to leave everything behind.

The only one... **My** only one. I'll die for you. Whether you see this or not.

"Yes I will." He turned to me and smiled. I cant let him do it. He has to smile tomorrow, and the day after and for all his life. "Its the least I can do right? I'm the one who forced Tsuzuki to go. I'm the one who didn't know about the time difference and I'm the one who caused his suffering." His smile faded when he turned back to the gods.

No!

"MURAKI!" He turned back to me with a frown. "I wont let you do it!" I lunged at him with a tight hug. I wanted to hold on forever. But forever didn't last long. I heard Raidon start to laugh. Muraki let his grip on me go then turn to him.

"_HA! How cute! The great Tsuzuki of the twelve guardian spirits is a **FAGGOT**!_" All I did was stare...

**END TSUZUKI'S POV**

Muraki's eyes narrowed at him. There wasn't any way to avoid this now. Just then a stream of white light went racing toward Raidon. And with a load 'crash' Raidon was hit and thrown to the ground. "That would teach you not to say such things about the people I care about." Muraki some how gotten a new power under all his messes.

"Muraki! How did you do that?" Tsuzuki was almost too shocked to speak, **almost. **"You cant just attack Raidon like that! This cant be turned onto a war!" Tsuzuki yelled and screamed in protest for it. Thats until Raidon's eyes started to glow bright with a mix of pale white and orange.

"_How dare you! Now you'll see the power that has forced shinigami cower in fear!_" His fist lite up with thunder and darkness took over the sky.

"_NO! I wont allow a fight within these walls-_" Yasuo tried to calm everyone down.

"_Be quiet! You've seen this man's tone and his rudeness!_"

"_How dare you talk to your superior like that! Raidon I'm going to put you on shut down!_" Yasuo started to mumble a spell.

"HA!" Muraki was usually cocky at that moment. "Your getting a timeout! You must be embarrassed at your shameful and rude presence." Muraki turned to Tsuzuki who was still very pale and mouth agape. "Tsuzuki? Whats wrong?"

Tsuzuki was shaking. "How... how could you?" He stuttered. "How can you do that? You could have killed him!" Tsuzuki ran punched Muraki's chest. "Why would you do that?" He continued to punch and shove Muraki until Muraki's nerve was hit and Muraki slapped him right on his left cheek.

"You mean how could I do the exact thing he was going to do to you!" Tsuzuki held his cheek with his left hand and stared at Muraki.

This was the one he loved... too logical to go against him. He is always right. And going against what he said was going against rightful theory. "You don't even get it! Do you? I'm willing to die!"

Zerla just stared at them then back to Tensei and Yasuo who watched with intensely wide eyes.

**ZERLA'S POV** (a/n: Is this really needed? I don't even know why I'm putting in her POV-sigh-)

I... I don't understand. I don't understand the emotion between them. Are they in love or not? I watched as they argued over the concept of taking life for bad and taking life for good. Is there a difference?

I do see that Tsuzuki must have some kind of love for this, Muraki person... but If he didn't then why is he going through all this trouble for him. I glanced over to Yasuo, kind, level headed Yasuo, get slightly angered at the scene.

"Just shut up for once and let me do what I came here to do!" The one named Muraki said with his white trench coat almost seemed to rise in anger and frustration. I wonder how such people would meet each other. Fate must not like them. Its either that or fate has something entirely different in mind for them.

"NO! You think I would just let you do it? Who do you think I am?" It seems that his own life is worthless if Muraki is the one to suffer. But Tsuzuki... I wish you would just give him the punishment... because my life is nothing without _you_. I don't get it. Was he the one that got to you? Was it him that got to your heart and gave you what you really wanted?

I was here the whole time. If you just told me what you wanted I could have given it to you. And somehow we all end like this... this mess that might have been avoided but its here anyway. I wont take it anymore!

"_STOP!_" I wont be ignored and I wont let this continue! "_Tsuzuki you are the one to pick... do you want to take the blame or would you rather life and continue living among the one called Hisoka!_"

Yes, I did know about Hisoka. The very fragile boy of sixteen. I knew if Tsuzuki really held to choose between life and Hisoka he would pick Hisoka becauseHisoka needed Tsuzuki. And Tsuzuki never wants to hurt anybody. We all stared at him... was that truly a hard question?

"What is your answer Tsuzuki-Kun?" Muraki whispered. His relationship with Tsuzuki is very unhealthy. I just hope this turns out well... for everybody.

**END ZERLA'S POV**(a/n: totally pointless?tell me.)

Somehow Raidon escaped from his 'shut down' and sunk off into the shadows.

"_MURAKI!_" They all turned to see Raidon's entire body glowing with lighting and thunder. "_You and Tsuzuki will **DIE**!_" Just then a bright bolt of lighting went straight for Muraki. All Muraki did was stare at it, then... '_bam_' Muraki was hit. He flew in the air then fell the ground with a thud.

"Muraki no!" Tsuzuki stared at him then turned to Raidon's cold eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Muraki got to his feet holding his stomach with his left hand. His once whit trench coat, now covered in blood. He started to cough up blood. "Its OK Tsuzuki... blood as never stopped me before..." He coughed harder and more blood came spewing out of his mouth. He tried to stop it by covering his mouth but it didn't help.

"But... Muraki.. I" Tsuzuki took a step closer to him. But before he could take another step he was hit by Radon's heavy lighting attack right through his back.

Tsuzuki was hit but he still continued to walk toward Muraki who was collapsed on the floor.

"_Yasuo stop him! He's going to kill them both!_" Zerla panicked.

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

Mur-- Muraki ... please you have to get up! I slowly crawled to him but I didn't think I was getting closer. All the sounds of Zerla's screaming and all the mess behind me was drowned out.

I have to get to Muraki. My vision... it faded in and out. I reach out my hand. M... Muraki has become an illusion... I cant touch him!

Finally I get to him. He's still breathing... my Muraki is still alive... but I cant save him... and he cant save me. I place my hand over his... its cold. I sit over him and whisper in his ear.

"Muraki... your... your the only one... Now we can die... together. This way, Hisoka can be dead in peace and I can be with you. This is how I-- we die.

...everything goes white...

* * *

_Author's Notes:_** AHHHHHHHHH! I'm EVIL! Whats gonna happen?...wait I'm the author! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So what did you think? This chapter is kinda long and I would like to know what you thought of it. But dont flame me just yet! Of course its not done yet! Do you think I'm that crazy to let it end like that? Tell me!I love reviews! And If I get enough reviews for this chapter, the next chapter might come a lot sooner. So review!**


	10. After the storm

Author's Note: **I left you guys with THE biggest cliffhanger Ive ever done in my entire LIFE! Ha-ha-ha! I bet your just going crazy to know right? I have to admit that I never ever thought that this fic would turn in to death, sadness, love, self-hate, angst... The list goes on and on. Wow I'm a one-of-a-kind author right? So here you are! Chapter 10, the big 1 0 Oh YEAH.**

**Please Note: Since Tsuzuki and Muraki got knocked out this is what happens after that.**

**Tsuzuki**: But I wanted to be in this chapter! aw

**Muraki:** I feel a bit OOC

**LaDiDa:** Really? I just always thought you had a much more sensitive side to you.

**Hisoka**: (reads story) Daphne-Chan... I already get enough angst in the manga. And yet you just go a head and do THIS to me.

**LaDiDa**: well... to tell you the truth... I LOVE to see you in pain with Tsuzuki and Murakiu together

**Hisoka:** And don't forget "Hisoka's aftermath"! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!

Disclaimer: **I don't own YnM ... but one day... Muhmuhaha

* * *

**

**Hisoka's POV**(a/n: You knew I wouldn't leave him out right? warning: Angst ahead... but you all knew that right?)

How... how could this happen?

I stared at them... laying dead... on the floor... together.

There was no way for Tsuzuki to hide his feelings and emotion since he didn't know I was there. There wasn't a way for him to lie to me. He never lied, at least I thought he never lied. Staring at them... visions came to my head. Hard and fast. Visions that quickly made me hate the very day I was tricked into being his partner. Made me curse the day I wanted to love and be with him.

I saw much more than I wanted... I saw much more than I would ever want to know.

I saw the kissing and I saw the roses, I saw their love and I saw their hate. I saw everything...! all in one flash before my eyes.

**I hate him!**

I hate him! He lied to me! Why Tsuzuki? Why did you lie to me!

My mouth agape, I tried to scream, I tried to run but all I did was stare. All I could do was stare. Just stare at my lifeless Tsuzuki and that man who took him away from me.

Finally I was able to look at him, Raidon, Currently a stone figure. What type of god is that? I cant feel the emotion of a god. If I did I would surely faint. But I don't care anymore.

Getting the force in my legs back, I start to run, not away, but toward them. Toward all the fears of my un-dead life.

"_Who's that?_" Tensei asked but I didn't answer. There was only one thing on my mind, Tsuzuki. I hate everything he made me feel and everything me made me love... including him. Only an idiot would fall in love with Muraki and only and idiot would die for him!

But he never understood... he never understood that Muraki didn't deserve him. What freedom can Muraki give that I couldn't give you, Tsuzuki?

I hate you! I hate you! And I'll die without you!

Walking closer to them, my breath escapes me silently. I breathe, and I breath no more. Slowly I close in on them. And then finally I'm standing over them, fire in my eyes, hatred in my heart.

Damn you Tsuzuki! You broke your promise...

**END HISOKA'S POV**(a/n: not what I was going for but it'll do for now ne?)

"_Hisoka... how did you get here? Nobody's suppose to be here._"

"That worked well for him didn't it?"

"_I'm... I'm sorry. Raidon he--we couldn't shut him down before it was too late._"

"What kind of god is that?" Hisoka whispered, still staring at the dead Tsuzuki

"_He's the type that should not have been created. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything... to stop him in time._"

"Where?" Hisoka said slow and low.

"_Where what?_" Zerla questioned, slowly and softly, as if she was afraid of Hisoka's bitterness

"Where do shinigami go when they die? You, of all people should know, right?" Hisoka tightened his fist. "RIGHT?"

She gasped, eyes widened, but then softened with confusion and pity. "_They go to there rightful place in heaven but--_"

"How do I get there?" Tears streamed down from Hisoka's eyes. "How ... how do I get there?" He said again but much more quiet and pitiful. Like a child. A sad, sad child.

"_But you have to understand... theres no way to get there... only a pure life source._"

"So the only way I can get to him is if I die...?" She nodded slowly.

"_But please... don't do anything you'll regret... he was doing this to save yo--_"

"NO!"

Silence filled the room. Yasuo and Tensei stared. They knew another way to get to heaven but black magic was forbidden. And a shinigami to do it is much, much worst.

"He wasn't doing that to save me... he did it to save him." Hisoka stared for a moment, unsure of his next move. But then a thought hit him. He began to tug at his shirt, soon getting irritated, he ripped it right off. There on his back stood the curse. "...Muraki..."

"_That... that curse._" Zerla took horrified steps backward. "_Who would give you such a curse?_"

"The man that killed me... that man that Tsuzuki saved after all. Are you happy now...? TSUZUKI, ARE YOU HAPPY?" Hisoka screamed, it echoed trough out the entire building.

"_Hisoka!_" Hisoka--rambling and crying--turned toward the--now behind him—Tensei. "_When this day is over... we will speak._"

"I don't want to talk... " Hisoka fell to his knees and cried harder. No sooner he started slamming his fist into the ground. "TSUZUKI. YOU. BASTARD!" Harder and harder, he hit the ground. His fist turned white then blood clot purple. So hard that there was a very clear dent on the steel ground.

"_Hisoka! Stop it_." Tensei stood behind him. "_I really need you to stop._" Tensei leaned down and whispered in Hisoka's ear. "_If you want to see Tsuzuki ever again... then you will stop it right now and wait until we talk tonight._"

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save them, Hisoka._" Yasuo spoke softly but didn't move closer to comfort him.

"Their still alive somewhere. Muraki's mark is still stronger than ever... some how they skipped death." Hisoka got up stared at the bodies. "Even if their bodies tell me different..."

**HISOKA'S POV**

Tsuzuki, you broke your promise. I'll find you, even if I die getting to you.

* * *

Author's Note: **Whats going to happen! What does Tensei want to talk to Hisoka about? What happened to Tsuzukui and Muraki!OK. I don't know about you but this chapter is my least favorite. I didn't catch Hisoka's POV well either.(sigh) But al least I updated, I bet you all thought I completely forgot, huh? LMAO. Ha! Take that! Reviews are LOVED! (sigh) Now I'm off to "Baby Blues" Wish me luck!**


	11. insanty takes over the mind

**Author's Notes: WOW! Your favorite Author is back with another bone chilling, breathe taking, heart aching chapter! (or did you already know that? ... sorry I'm just trying to make myself look better... I'm not even a good author-sad-) I know the wait for this chapter was basically too long (-dies- x.x) Ok please read and review! **

**Hisoka**- Why do you hate me?

**LaDiDa**- Aw... I dont hate ou... I just love Muraki more... a lot more :smile:

**Muraki**- Yes Hisoka, besides, Theres plenty of Tsu/His fics out there.

**LaDiDa**- Thats why I'm here! To even the score!

**Tsuzuk**i- (reads story) wow...

**Yoko**- My poor poor Hisoka!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the kawaii Tsuzuki, the insane Muraki or the angsting Hisoka, or any other Yami no Matsuei character

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Hisoka's POV**

I sat in the dark room. Nothings ever been bright ever since Tsuzuki died exactly one year ago. Ever since that day he broke his promise to me, that day Muraki showed me once and for all, who Tsuzuki would truly die for... that fateful day where the gods were no better than a filthy dogs'.

Tsuzuki lied to me. He even convinced himself that he was doing all of that to save me... to help me! But that bastard didn't do it for me. He did all of that so he can leave me with a clean conscious. Is your conscious clear? I sigh and continue my work. Not the type of work that shinigami are suppose to do either.

**End Hisoka's POV**

_**/Flash back/**_

"_Hisoka! Get a hold of yourself!" Tensei slapped Hisoka in the face to somehow regain Hisoka's composure. It was late in the night. Tensei had told him to meet him in the mortal world. That was the only way he knew that no one else would hear what he had to say to Hisoka. "Do you want to see Tsuzuki or not?" _

_In an instant Hisoka stopped fighting him off. "So you know w-where Tsuzuki went after he d-died?" Hisoka shuddered. It wasn't cold its just that with in the hours Tsuzuki was dead Hisoka slowly and painfully began going insane ... he began thinking that even in HADES his 'un-life' was worthless. _

"_NO but like Zerla said, his case is very different from any other shinigami in the entire staff of HADES. His soul could even be wandering any where. But I know something you could do to get to where ever he is ... only problem is, Black magick isn't aloud. And thats the only way to do it." Tensei sighed. "You might even be killed doing a spell this dangerous... if your really in love with Tsuzuki... like I am... I'd say do the spell." _

"_So why aren't you doing it?"_

"_I'm a noble, I'm under the eyes of the all mighty himself. Thats why I'm leaving this job to you. Thats why I'm giving you this." Tensei handed Hisoka a small piece of paper. And on that paper Tensei wrote down a tracking spell. It was banned long before Muraki would know about it._

"_Then... I'll find him... with this?" Hisoka stared at the paper. "I'm going to find him?" There wasn't an answerby the time Hisoka looked up, Tensei was gone. And Hisoka was alone again. _

_And for over a year Hisoka studied black maigick. He even surprised himself with all the power he gained. But after a couple of months, Tatsumi started to notice the turn in Hisoka's power level. That didn't stop Hisoka from going with the spell and that didn't stop him from become completely insane._

"_... yes... I'm going to find him... then I'll kill him... yes, yes, yes... MY Tsuzuki!" Hisoka mumbled those words while he continued to write in scribble on a burned piece of paper. "I wont let death take us apart... and when Muraki is dead I'll have you forever... and ever... and ever... and ever!" (a/n oh Hisoka:eye twitch:)_

_Soon enough all of Hisoka's black magick caught on to demons, willing to make deals—willing to "help out". And with out another thought Hisoka made a very weird and loose deal with a demon named Oni Akuba. He told Hisoka that he also hated Muraki and that he would give him all his powers if Hisoka gave him a part of his mind. So that just in case the demon died, he would live inside Hisoka's thoughts._

_**/End Flashback/**_

With a low sigh Hisoka got up and walked over to a huge red and black mirror. He closed his eyes and smiled warmly into, as if he knew Tsuzuki was smiling on the other side.

Hisoka's green eyes dulled over time. The shine that was there only proved more that Hisoka needed Tsuzuki. He needed Tsuzuki to save him and not die for the sake of someone else. Every thing out side the four walls of his apartment meant nothing to him.

_**Scared of reality. **_

_**Locked inside my dreams of colorless light**_

_**you cease to exist ... in the real world**_

_**And in my dreams your real **_

_**But I hate sleeping 'cause I hate waking up ... screaming**_

_**But I'll scream in pain**_

_**If it means your here**_

_**I'll wake up and hate you ...**_

_**If it means dreaming about loving you...**_

Hisoka clenched his fist**. "I'm tried of dreaming**. And I'll dream no more, when I find you. I'll dream no more..." Hisoka left the room and continued his work as Shinigami. He didn't need any more weird looks at him from Tatsumi. He needed every one to think that he had gotten over Tsuzuki's death. And maybe he would have gotten over it—if a certain curse didn't wake him up every night screaming for another man that wasn't there.

8888

Hisoka walked in his office quietly. He was meant to have another parter but Hisoka automatically hated them, mainly because their thoughts were either perverted or too happy about being dead. So he continued his work by himself, he didn't need some second rate shinigami to work with, he didn't any body except the one who died twice.

Watari walked in the office—like Hisoka—Watari had felt the blow from Tsuzuki's death and hasn't shared a truly happy smile ever since. People would think that as 'shinigami' they would take death much more better than a human, no, they took it just the same and maybe even worst. "Good mourning Hisoka-san, I think Tatsumi as an assignment for you. He's in Konoe 's office."

"Hai." Hisoka left the room with Watari watching him leave.

"Almost one year later and he still hasn't gotten over Tsuzuki even a little bit. He wont even leave his room for months at a time. I hope he's alright." Watari sighed again then went back to his own section in HADES.

8888

Hisoka walked in he room, eyeing Tatsumi. "Whats is it?" Hisoka blankly glared at them.

Tatsumi cleared his throat before speaking. "Well the girl's name his Kyota Motari." Tatsumi handed Hisoka the file. "It seems that she very aware that she's dead. Also that she is purposely wandering the world. And from past research, she doing this from fear of hell."

Hisoka sucked his teeth. "There are far much things to fear when your dead than hell... like dying all over again." Hisoka smiled to himself. :eye twitch:

"Well then, You should be off then." Konoe clapped his hands tightly together. "I guess I'll see you after the mission then." And with that Hisoka left the room with the file at hand.

8888

"Hisoka? Your back?" Konoe looked very surprised. "But it usually takes days to get a single soul."

"You'll be surprised at how a talk with me can let you accept something like hell."

"Um... right! So um... yeah I'm going to do... that thing that I do now." Konoe left the room. Hisoka sighed.

"I guess people want to stay much further away from me now. But that doesn't mater. I have what I want so I have to do is take the body of a young mortal."

* * *

**Author's note: Oh my my my, Ive made Hisoka MORE crazy than Muraki! (I like to see Hisoka suffer -.-) Oh, and if your wondering, that poem is all original by your on and only. Yes I'm secretly a very lovely poet .**

**Other than that, I bet your wondering whats going on right? And you'll know as soon as you review! The chapter: Hisoka does something NO ONE would ever think he would do: Pure Memories Impure Deeds**


	12. Pure Memories Impure Deeds

**Author's Notes: HELLO my people! I'm feeling very very good today. So I guess thats it. I really do hope that people are enjoying this story. Reviews are ALWAYS loved, even if a flamer comes along. **

**Tsuzuki-**(reads chapter)wow wow WOW!

**Muraki**- wow... she really does hate you... ha ha!

**Yoko**-(reads chapter) I cant believe you did that with MY characters!

**Hisoka**- (reads chapter) -tears- Daphne I hate you soo much right now!

**LaDiDa**- hehe x3 I'm so darn EVIL!

**D/C: ...so what! I don't own it... but... well... nope I don't...**

Chapter 12

"Tomorrow is the final day, You have to finish soon!" Oni Akuba roared.

"Be patient demon," Hisoka spat. "you have no power over me. And with my strength, I'm even stronger than that damned Muraki. So don't try anything funny."

Little did Hisoka know that the demon had already advanced on his part of the deal and was already taking over Hisoka's mind. "Of course young Hisoka, we've got a deal right? So all you have to do is get what you want and when die I'll get what I need. You'll never regret this." He smiled.

"When I see Tsuzuki again, I'll wont regret anything. He's the only thing that matters." Hisoka smiled to himself as the demon faded away. "Nothing..."

Picking up a piece paper Hisoka began to write something down. "Its all going to be over soon. All over..." He continued to write until there was a knock at the door. He let out a small sigh. "Come in."

The door opened and Tatsumi walked in with a tense smile. "Theres something important I need to talk to you about... may I sit?"

"Go ahead." His green eyes were sharp. "Though, right now, I really don't want to talk, things have been hectic and I want some rest."

Completely ignoring what Hisoka just said, Tatsumi spoke again. "Hisoka... you've become stronger...I see this now."

"Is this going somewhere? Of course Ive become stronger, thats what happens sometimes, you become better at things you were already able to do."

"...Hisoka..."

"Is called 'development' Tatsumi. Thats whats going on, so if you really don't mind, can you leave?"

He got up without an argument but stood at the door before he left. "Don't do anything stupid... Tsuzuki's dead and you cant bring him back... You've changed over this year, and a day from now... will be the anniversary... you should think about everything you do from now on." He left the room.

**HISOKA'S POV**

Yes... but.. I know that he's not dead. Its a good thing I knew better than to say something to that half wit or else he would have thought I was going crazy... Ha! Me? Crazy? Never.

But how..? How could he choose Muraki over me? And then lied about it! But if Muraki is really what he wanted... then I'll be Muraki... yes... Yes, I'll become Muraki!

Then when I finally find Tsuzuki, He'll have no choice but to come back right! He'll come back because I became him! Then Everything will be happy again..

/**_flash back_**/ Hisoka is remembering good times with Tsuzuki (a/n: if you don't understand the flash back, tell me so I can rewrite it)

"Baka!"

"Hisoka! Please! Just one!"

"Ok fine! Just one cookie." I was so stupid back then. I would get mad for the stupidest reasons. I was a baby to every one... always blaming people for my misfortune, always putting a shield up every time some one wanted to get close.

"Ah! Hisoka-san! Your too kind!" And then I carefully watch him. I watched him smiling, but I always knew better than to believe his smile. That smile that caused people to think that he was doing fine. And that made me even more angry. Why would he want to get close to people when he's the one that needed to be alone... What freedom could he get from being that way?

"You idiot, you cant fit those in your mouth!" Hehe, he was such a moron when it came to stuff like that. But I'm able to see him when he's serious, when he really just wants to save everyone and go home. But I guess its not that simple.

"Soka-chaaan!" Tsuzuki...? Can you see my pain? If you can then why are you still so quiet? Why don't you just come back... ?

Your with him aren't you! That man! MURAKI! I know if he's alive then you are too! Because Muraki wouldn't continue living if you weren't there to obsess about. Muraki wouldn't leave the curse on me if it didn't benefit him. He only kept me as his doll because he knew that I meant something to you.. but..

_What do **I** mean to **you** now?_

"Don't be foolish, you cant eat that! OK here." I handed him a piece of paper with the rest of the cookies. "Only if you eat one at a time." I always wanted him to be happy, but... maybe I was being selfish... maybe I just loved him too much.

"Thank you Hisoka..." He smiled at me. God I miss his smile. I miss every stupid thing he ever did. But I'll see him again because now I have the power to find him... and now all I have to do is become what Tsuzuki wants.. "Why cant you be nice all the time..?"

/**_end flash back/_** (a/n: Under stand? )

And now the past is gone.. and now and year is gone..

**END HISOKA"S POV**

8888

"Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki."

"Muraki... Muraki where am I?"

"Why don't you open your eyes? Baka."

"Oh yeah." Tsuzuki chuckled then opened his eyes and felt like it was the first time he did so. "Roses?" He sat up. "Ive been... sleeping?"

"For two days actually. How are you feeling?"

Tsuzuki sighed. "I feel great, really." He smiled.

"Go back..." Muraki trailed off. "Even though my body is gone.. I still have the power to bring you back to life—body and all."

"So how did we survive?" Tsuzuki asked—completely missing the question.

"My blood."

"Blood?" Tsuzuki inched closer to him and Muraki took his hand.

"Yes my blood had a very special power running trough it. I wasn't going to die because of it. After I was hit I was automatically going to be sent here, I only wish that you listened to me."

Tsuzuki buried his face in Muraki's neck, wrapping his free arm around the other side. "I didn't know, besides I thought we were going to die. After I got hit I went over to your body and I guess thats how our blood mixed together, causing me to come here too." Tsuzuki smiled. "But every thing is Okay now, right?"

"No, not really."

"And why not? We can stay here just like you wanted." Tsuzuki sighed.

"A year as pasted in your world." Tsuzuki gasped but then let out a small sigh.

"I don't care, I died, Hisoka would have already gotten a new partner by now and moved on."

"I wouldn't of have. I wouldn't move on if you ever died. Something is very wrong... I can feel it." Muraki got up. "Tsuzuki, you should go back to him. And be happy on earth."

"I cant be happy back there. I want... I want to stay!" Tsuzuki ran into Muraki's arms, pressing his lips over Muraki's. It was a quiet, soft kiss. "Please let me stay. Don't you love me enough to let me stay?"

"I love you enough to know that this place isn't real, I created this--all of this! I want you to live. Ive destroyed everything you ever loved. We weren't suppose to be together--"

"But were here anyway!" Tsuzuki clenched his fist. "Even if thats true... We're here and... I love you." They stood silence for a moment. "Why aren't you saying anything? You don't feel the same way? You don't love me?"

"If I said 'no' would yo go back? A year as gone by, things have changed. Go back, and if you really think you should return... then you can come back." Just then a hard hand was then slapped across Muraki's face.

"I wont do it. Even if I do go, how will I be able to come back?"

"You'll just have to die all over again. The spell is still in your veins, so you'll just come back here."

"But I don't want to." Tsuzuki held Muraki's hand again. "But if you really want me to do it then I will." Muraki smiled.

"Good."

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around Muraki's shoulders placed another kiss on his lips. "So what can we do for eternity?" Tsuzuki blushed at his obvious sexual comment.

"Well we can figure out the meaning of life then have a chat about philosophy of the American government." :eye twitch: Maybe it wasn't so obvious after all.

"Um... maybe we should pick something else." Tsuzuki grinned and kissed Muraki again, just cant get enough huh?

8888

Hisoka walked in silence, his hair down and over his eyes.

**HISOKA'S POV** (a/n: Geez another one?lol)

This isn't going to end well for anybody. Ive finally been able to figure out why Tsuzuki did all of that. Why Tsuzuki wanted to stay with Muraki so damn bad. And why just he changed his mind about him all of a sudden... why he ever fell in love in the first place.

Muraki you cocky bastard!

Of course just looking for things under Muraki's name isn't something easy or very capable, but he happens to be very famous on the underground. But I easily took over his little gang of highly strong demons, then had a little chat with Oni. He told me that Muraki told him something about soon "getting what he most desired". So that whole time Tsuzuki was being brainwashed and didn't even know!

I'll teach Muraki who's better!

"Um... Hello? Can you tell me where the Souma family lives?" I turned around to see a boy. He was shorter then me with light aqua green eyes. He look about 14 yeas old. He's pale... very pale, and the lightly falling snow made him seem like a deathly beautiful ghost.

"Oh no, I'm sorry but I don't where that is. You should be more careful walking around at night though... something might just catch you." I smile. "By the way, whats your name?"

"Tenchii Soamiisaki. Nice to nice you." I started to walk away.

"You shouldn't say such things so soon." I felt his eyes watch me as I walked slowly away. He would do just fine...

**END HISOKA'S POV**

And little girl carefully walked alone. She had left school late to work on a science fair project. She had long dark brown hair that loosely fell down past her shoulders. She pulled out her cell phone to past the time by herself.

"Shu-kun... I'm walking home right now... no... yes I'll be there in a couple of minutes... ok bye!" She hung up the phone. "Geez that was a bad idea... I need some morefriends."

"Young girls shouldn't lie to her family."

"WHAT! Who's there?" Her eyes fulled with terror as she looked on all her sides to find the owner of the voice. Hisoka calmly came out from the dark smiling.

Seeing who the voice was she slowly walked backward away from him. "Little girls shouldn't lie... You'll be happy that your body will help me in my finding for my Tsuzuki."

"What Nooooo!" Her terrifying scream fell on deaf ears as her flesh was cut away into the night.

Has Hisoka carried out his dirty deed, light aqua eyes widened in fear behind a nearby tree. "You can come out now Chii-san..." Tenchii let out a gasp and took another step back, breaking a twig on the ground. "I thought I told you to not to walk around at night?" Hisoka slowly walks up to him. "Didn't I say something might catch you!"

8888

Muraki gasped. "Muraki? Are you ok?" Tsuzuki asked, getting up a putting on a shirt. (a/n: ha ha!No lemon scene for you hentais!)

"Something is very wrong. Tsuzuki you have to return to HADES."

"Why would you feel that?" Tsuzuki asked, while nuzzling on Muraki's lap.

"The curse left on the boy is still there." Tsuzuki shot up.

"But you died! Why would you leave the curse on him!" Tsuzuki continued to put on the rest of his clothes. "Why cant you just take it off? Just remove it."

"I tried that... it seems like your boy has gotten much stronger than I, and if he wanted to, he could take off the curse by himself. But thats not the point. Hisoka's body is grown very dark. I think you need to get down there, and stop him before something big happens."

"But... I don't understand. Whats happening to Hisoka!"

"I SAID GO BACK! Or the Hisoka you know wont exist!"

Tsuzuki started to breathing heavy. He felt like his heart was being thrown into an endless black pit. "Is Hisoka dying?" Tsuzuki quietly asked.

"I don't know... I do know that greater forces are behind this feeling of mine."

"Muraki..." Tsuzuki stared at his lover.

"Tsuzuki..." Muraki stared at his once obsession.

"Take me home."

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I thought I was never going to UPdate this story! WOW things are getting pretty weird. I seriously got scared of this chapter... (not lying) So if you think that this chapter was too corny, or too retarded, or too dumb, or just too good, please tell me**


	13. snowy, sadness chappie

**Author's -blah blah blah- Notes: Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the LOOONG wait, but it's hard getting ideas for this story. But my writing has improved and so have my beautiful ideas! Ha ha ha! (not really) So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.**

**Hisoka**- Oh, no!

**Muraki**- Don't you hate chapter without me in it?

**Tsuzuki**- I'm scared!

**Yoko**- Me, too.

**LaDiDa**- muwmuwmuhmuh! Once again I will WOW the readers! Ha ha ha!

* * *

"I'm finally going to find him!" Hisoka sneered at his reflection. "I'm going to find the one that pulled me out of the dark. My only one." Undead green eyes continued to stare at itself. Idly unaware of the demon nearly taking complete control of his own mind.

8888

Midnight slowly neared and Hisoka was nowhere to be found. Tsuzuki searched for a while and his hopes of finding him that same night was fading.

"Where else could he be? Where...where?" Sitting down, Tsuzuki thought over his options. "Hisoka..."

Snow lightly fell from the cool gray sky. Tsuzuki didn't mind winter, but never really looked forward to it. It made him feel colder than he already was. His heart would sink deeper and his tears would feel like tiny needles hurting him with every step. But winter was a time of joy and happy feelings so he carefully got over his feelings and learned to enjoy it. This was not the case as tears started to trickle down from his violet orbs.

"Please be okay, Hisoka." The brunette whispered to himself.

8888

"Finally! Now I can find Tsuzuki and kill that damned Muraki!" Hisoka grinned to Oni, the demon he made a certain deal with. "And when this is all over, Tsuzuki would be with me again, right?" His voice sounded more insecure than The All Powerful Hisoka that he has come to be.

"Of course, Hisoka." Oni reassured "The one named Tsuzuki would never turn you down after all of this. When this is over, you two are going to be together forever. But forever won't last long because of the deal, right?"

Hisoka sighed. "Yes, I won't forget my part of the deal. As long as I get to see him again, it's going to be okay. You'll get what you wanted. When you die, you'll have refuge within my body."

"Yes, yes. Mind, body and soul." The demon continued to smile as he faded away into the night.

Hisoka then continued to stare at his refection. The night air chilled him to the bone. Even though the room was heated, the unclean cold feeling continued to linger along his back. "So, this is what it's like to lose everything? To feel nothing but cold air around you... so this is what it's like to be empty."  
He clenched his fist. "But Tsuzuki is going to change everything. Because he loves me and only me. He has to...or I'll be cold forever."

8888

"Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki's head sprang up from the familiar voice. "Tsuzuki, is that you?" The blond said running up to the smiling brunette.

Tsuzuki stood up with a warm smile as the blond glopped him to the ground. "Tsuzuki, you jerk! What kind of ghost joke is this? It's either you're dead or not!" Watari continued to hug the daylights out of his friend while still on the ground insulting him. "I had to eat sour jelly worms by myself for a year! And the library hasn't had one accident since you've been gone! Do you know how boring that is?"

Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm sorry," Tsuzuki stared up into the gray sky as show lightly continued to fall over them. "Wanna let me go now?"

"If I let you go...would you die again? Would you leave?" His grip tightened on the brunette's neck. "Or would you fix everything like you've done before?"

Tsuzuki sat up staring at his longtime friend. "When have I ever made anything better? My mistakes hurt people and my flaws scare people. What did I do to make things better?"

Smiling sadly Watari got up and brushed off the snow from his knees. "You became my friend, you showed Tatsumi how to love, and you pulled Hisoka from that dark place in his heart with your love." Tsuzuki sighed. "If you mean nothing to the world then at least mean something to us, especially to Hisoka."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Tsuzuki was running out of time.

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry but Tatsumi told me that Hisoka is changing and that he might be going crazy." Watari's heart pained him to try and connect to his friend but there was nothing he could do, nothing else to say. Idly getting the courage, he spoke again. "Tsuzuki, it's not your fault for loving Muraki." The blond began. "And I won't blame you for it. It's just that, maybe, you should have told Hisoka before or have just said you didn't want to be with him. And it must be hard for you to love your friend's killer."

"I'm sorry...I got carried away. But, Muraki's changed. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't told me he had a bad feeling about what's going on here."

"Then I'll help you if you need it." The scientist said mildly cheerful.

"Well, I need to find Hisoka. Something big is going to happen and I don't want more trouble." They smiled at each other and went different ways to find the missing boy.

8888

Hisoka continued to chant within the warehouse in downtown Tokyo. Tatsumi had become too noisy and this was Hisoka's only option. His heart beat faster as he felt his power running through his veins. Dark shadows began to dance around him. Hisoka sneered at this and continued to chant. Not too long after, Hisoka was transferred to another place.

8888

Tsuzuki slowly neared Hisoka's apartment door. As partners Tsuzuki insisted that Hisoka live near him. Back then he would do anything just to be near Hisoka and now things were turned inside out. Sighing, he walked in.

"It's cold in here." he pointed out. "Too cold." Walking deeper into the room a horrifying smell consumed the room. "Oh, God!"

Arching back Tsuzuki quickly flipped the switch behind him. Then all he could do was stare at the endless corpses that lay in front of him. "Hisoka ... did this?" Feeling sick to his stomach he continued to walk deeper into the room, finding a piece of paper on the table, he picked it up.

_My Tsuzuki, _

_I'm blinded by my tears and stone still by my fears_

_You've been taken away by the wind and never given back_

_dying, burning, life goes on_

_But through and through I've gone up and went down further_

_almost made me wish I had a real father_

_I don't know why, why you never came to rescue me_

_I don't know why you let me stay in my reality_

_and had my foolish mind take over me_

_I scattered my heart and given up on humanity_

_So my refection continues to laugh at me_

_Broken promises never fade_

_You never came and I'm_

_forever lost_

"Hisoka... is that how you really feel? I'm... I'm so sorry! HISOKA!"

8888

"Tsuzuki?" Green eyes opened slowly. "Tsuzuki... he has to be here!" Hisoka sat up and took in his surroundings. "Roses?"

* * *

**Authors notes: CLIFFY! -blah blah blah- Sorry! -blah blah blah- late -blah blah blah- I love you all. LOL. Really though, I love this chapter, I also noticed that I put Watari to be the one that sees Tsuzuki first. That's because I started to think about doing a Wat/Tsu fic. And I tested it out in this chapter but this is a MUR/TSU fic. Please review even if you HATED it and want it burned! Thank you.**


	14. Falling apart

**Author's (blah blah blah) Notes: Okay, so if you're still reading after all of the crazy things I'm making Yoko's Characters do...Thanks for the support! This chapter might sound off but I hope every one of you readers would love it! Not much to say except, ENJOY!**

**Tsuzuki **-** Oh, no!**

**Muraki **-** Oh, YES! I finally get to do it! **

**Hisoka **-**I never liked you anyway Daphne! I'm going back to read another His/Tsu fic!**

**Yoko **_-_ **So this is what happens when I lend writers my characters... they do whatever they want! Never again!**

**LaDiDa -You gotta love me, right?**

**D/C: I don't own Yami no Matsuei! So get real!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**HISOKS's POV**

Roses? What is this place? The air makes my skin crawl. Looking around, a sharp pain digs into my heart.

...he isn't here...

Looking far off, I see a tall, white figure. This angelic being could only be one person. That sadist of a man with the face of an angel.

"...Muraki..." I whispered with disgust. Muraki must have hid him or transported him somewhere else when he realized that I was coming for him.

**END HISOKA's POV**

Narrowing his eyes, Hisoka paid close attention to his murderer staring back at him.

8888

"Insane?" Tatsumi's words on Hisoka sank in his heart like the blade of a knife to a wrist. But he's felt that pain before and this was much worst.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi yelled, snapping his ex-partner from his trance. "He knew you were still alive and would take anyone's help to find you...even a demon's."

"That's not true! He would never make a deal with a demon! He would never: Acold sweat broke from his brow and a tingle ran down his spine. "I know Hisoka... I know him the most! He's too smart for that... he's too good for that..."

"You made a promise to Hisoka that you would live for him, that if you couldn't live for anyone else then live for him... haven't you thought of the consequences of your second death? What Hisoka would go through?" Tatsumi said sadly.

"I did it for him. I thought...I thought it would be better for everyone. I knew I couldn't continue to live while in love with Muraki. So I thought death was the only option for the best... I'm sorry." The air was high with grief and Tsuzuki's only option was a haze to him, until it hit him moments later. "I think I know where Hisoka is, but it's a very long shot since it's not easy to get there..."

"What is it?" The blond asked, anxious that they were getting somewhere.

"But I'm the only person who can go there, we need a gun..."

Tatsumi and Watari stared at their friend with confusion.

8888

"Ah, boy, what brings you to my humble garden?" Muraki's smile made Hisoka's stomach turn with disgust. But instead of yelling in anger like he used to, he simply smiled back with a small chuckle.

"Oh, nothing really... just here to kill, you sick bastard."

**MURAKI's POV ( a/n:** Imissed his pov's -.-)

Hehe. I laughed at his small words and he just continues to smile. Of course, I sense all of his new power but I won't fret. I've always knew something like this would happen to him. It was just a matter of taking everything he loved and cared for... his very reason for continuing his 'life' as a shinigami... his Tsuzuki.

"Do you always laugh when you're about to die? Or are you just happy to see me like this."

Wow. A cocky Hisoka is much more annoying than a sane one. Well, if it's a battle he wants... then a battle he'll get...

"Let the games begin, my fair boy! There shall be blood..." What can I say? He asked for a fight, right? And with him gone I won't have any more annoying visits from him, and Tsuzuki would be all mine, even though I have him already... I can't enjoy Tsuzuki with the brat still alive.

But I can't blame him for his actions completely... he doesn't even notice the demon taking over him bit by bit. Mind, body, and soul... This _will_ be fun.

**End MURAKI's POV**

8888

"I'M NOT DOING IT!" Watari nervously held the gun in his hand.

"Don't shake it like that, we only have one bullet." Tatsumi warned.

"Then why don't YOU pull the trigger on our friend! I never signed a paper for this! Why do I have to do it!" Watari whined for the next five minutes before Tsuzuki walked back into the room. "And you, mister, 'I've got a plan' What kind a plan is this?"

"This is the only way to get back to where Muraki... and maybe Hisoka."

"So you're not even sure?" Tatsumi's voice finally cut in.

**TATSUMI's POV**

This is crazy! All I can do is watch as Tsuzuki gets torn apart by two people. How could this happen to him?

I want to protect him the way I couldn't protect my mother... but what can I do now? All Tsuzuki wanted to do was be happy. He would put up his own happiness for any and everyone. Was he suppose to do that forever? And as soon as he turns his back and falls in love... he becomes even more broken.

How is this going to end?

"No, I'm not... but my gut feeling is telling me that as soon as I came back here Hisoka went there. And I don't think god knows what's going to happen if they are together like that." Even if this was the only choice we have... I don't like it at all. "So, all Watari has to do is pull the trigger and I can fix everything. I can talk to Hisoka and everything would be fine."

His voice is so unsure. He can't hide in the shadows like he used to do when he was with me. He can't run from this problem... that something that he used to be good at, but not now.

"OK fine!" I hear myself scream. I don't want him to die again! I don't want him to leave again! Why Muraki? Why Hisoka? Why am I even asking? I already know. Running from problems only leaves room for more hurt. "Do whatever you have to do!" I screamed again... and now they're looking at me like I've gone crazy. Crazy? No. Just worried.

**END TATSUMI's POV**

_BANG!_ Tsuzuki died.

* * *

**Author's (blah blah blah) Notes: CLIFF HANGER!(Im so good at them)muhmuhwa!(sorry it's so short!)OMG! This is getting so exciting! I think there's only about two chapters left! Wow I'm just itching to continue! So, Please review! And yeah, if you think I'm evil... YES! I Am proud of it!**


	15. coming to the end

**Author's Notes: YAY! Chapter 15! Thanks to all the people who have stayed this far! Now, for the low point in this note: There's only one chapter left...(tears) Yes, that is no lie! We are drawing to a close in this story. So enjoy while you still can.**

**Tsuzuki: YAY! We're back with another chapter! (cuddles readers) I love the readers!**

**Muraki: And I love Tsuzuki! (Tries to grope Tsuzuki) MmmHmm**

**Hisoka: I'm still in the room!**

**LaDiDa: Then leave! This is getting good! (Pulls out camera) OK, Muraki you enter from— **

**Hisoka: STOP IT! I'm tired of staying here if this is what I'm staying to see!**

**Tsuzuki:Me, too! (Sob) where's the fluff when you need it!**

**LaDiDa: OK, Muraki... go ahead and give Tsuzuki a nice hug (snicker)**

**Muraki: Come here you (Hugs Tsuzuki) Wasn't that nice?**

**Tsuzuki: I.. um... (blush)**

**Hisoka: (Runs away) **

**LaDiDa: No, I need you!**

**Muraki: Daphne doesn't known any of us but she makes us work night and day to do these chapters then forces us to do private lemons. Not that I hate the lemons... **

**LaDiDa: You do disclaimers horribly! I don't own the Yami no Matsuei characters!**

**Yoko: I DO!**

_**Chapter 15**_

A loud blast echoed in Muraki's ears has he barely dodged Hisoka's new fire attack. Roughly landing on his feet he made a dash down to Hisoka punching him with lightning hovering from his fingertips.

"Shocking?" Muraki laughed, while Hisoka crunched down in pain for a moment before being able to attack.

"Not shocking enough!" And with that the green-eyed boy yelled out a spell causing the sky to go black. "Just wait and see what I've got for you!"

With another word from Hisoka's pale lips, streams of fire went racing down aiming for the doctor.

With a very loud chuckle Muraki put up his hands causing a barrier to protect him. "Boy! You've certainly pulled out all your tricks for me. But don't worry, it'll all be over soon!"

**HISOKA'S POV**

I can't tell how long I've been fighting, but my breath is already caught in my throat. I know I'm not dying! Why is this happening to me!

"BASTARD!" I scream at him causing my own body to twitch. Somethings wrong! But I can't give up yet! Not now!

He mumbles something under his breath and seconds later I'm face to face with a demon. I laugh and he just stares in amusement. No sooner than I beat the daylights out of him and turn back to him, he still smiles like nothing is out of his control, like everything is going to plan. But I'll make sure he won't get away with it!

"Hisoka...getting tired? Or has Oni taken complete control over you already?" My breath gets harder and harder for me to take, but I ask him how does he know about Oni anyway.

"It's not hard to figure it out... He's doing to you what he wanted to do to me; **take over**. I didn't fall for it though. That shows how idiotic you really are!"

Take over...? I'm stronger than that, Oni Akuba! He's only saying that to throw me off. Oni has no power over me!

"Y-You—You messed with everything! You took my body, my life, and my love! You don't deserve to live the way you do!" I feel so weak and I fall to my knees.

"Oh, Hisoka... I merely wanted Tsuzuki for my own. Was I to know that you would become a shinigami? Or fall in love with Tsuzuki? I can't change what I've done and I won't regret it!" He's never said my name before, I feel disgusted that he would say it now.

**_HA HA HA! Hisoka! Now your body and power is mine! _**

"Who is this...? Oni? Oni somethings wrong with me. I feel so weak." I can see Muraki looking at me. He doesn't say anything, but I can tell he's slightly confused for a second.

"Hehe. Hisoka are you talking to the one and only Oni? Can you hear his disgusting voice in your ears? You weren't smart enough to figure out his real plans."

**_YOU FOOL! You actually thought I was helping you! And that I would live in your tiny thoughts if I ever died? HA! You should listen to the people around you! Now, I'll take your body and take my revenge out on Muraki! _**

"No...you can't do this." I get it now... he only wanted me to fight Muraki to weaken me then take control of my body. Why didnt I get that earlier! "I'm So stupid."

_**Yes you are! And getting it now doesn't help the fact that you didnt get it before!**_

**MURAKI'S POV**

Guess it's happened for real. Oni is one smart guy, but not smart enough for me. I turned him down on an affair a very long time ago. I never thought this was the demon that controlled Hisoka until he used that fire attack. I could tell that he didn't know what he was doing and that Oni was the only demon who knew that attack.

He even made sure that Hisoka felt less pain when he got hit. Most of the blood on the ground is his and he doesn't even know.

Poor Hisoka... Yes, I did call him Hisoka. I did because he isn't a boy anymore. All of this in front of me has proven that to me. That he has become a man with guilt and man with hurt and a man with power. It's too bad that his soul is being eaten away.

There's no way to save him now...death is his only option.

"I will take away your pain Hisoka, and I'll kill that demon but your life will be taken with it...what is your choice?" I ask him. I don't know if what I feel is pity, but I feel compelled to at least ask, even if there isn't really a choice.

"Muraki...my heart...it's hurting me..." He looks at me. He's still on his knees, but now he has no control. So I guess now he's trying to fight Oni off with his mind...he's losing.

"**_You've done your part of the job! Now I'll take over everything in this world! Ha ha ha!"_**

I guess he made it so I can hear him, too. So very cruel.

"No.. you can't..." Tears fall freely down his green eyes. He can't stop even if he wanted to. "I just want Tsuzuki...please..." I sigh in frustration. All for the love of one person, all this for Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka... This won't be painless."

**END MURAKI'S POV**

Before Muraki could say the words to kill the demon in Hisoka's body, Tsuzuki comes.

**TSUZUKI'S POV**

The first thing I see is blood. What happened? Looking around I see them and it makes my heart and stomach ache; Muraki standing over Hisoka, bloody, and Hisoka's crying...

He turns to me and his eyes soften. "Tsuzuki..." I gasp and run to them.

"Hisoka!" I yell. I tried to pull him up but somethings stopping me. Turning sharply, I was face to face with him, Muraki. "How could you do this to him? How could you do this to me?" Why! Why!

"Tsuzuki look at him! It's hopeless!"

**_"Ah! Tsuzuki, you're the one that left Hisoka to be with Muraki making him fall right into my trap! I thank you!"_**

"Tsuzuki...is that you?" Oh my god, Hisoka! I don't care about the demon! Hisoka is still here!

"Hisoka...you're stronger than this...fight it, please!" I pull him into a hug against Muraki'shold. "You're better than this... I won't ever let you go like this."

**END TSUZUKI'S POV**

Tsuzuki held Hisoka close. Hisoka's tears glistened in his eyes.

"Tsuzuki,I'm so sorry.Muraki was right. I wasn't smart enough to see this before. I'm so sorry." Placing his hand on Tsuzuki's cheek. "I forgive you...do you forgive me?"

"Oh, Hisoka! Please! You have to fight this! You can beat the demon!" Tsuzuki held Hisoka closer, whispering into his ear. "You have to do this for me...please..." And with that he placed his lips lightly over Hisoka's, blood mixed with tears sank in between their lips--bitter sweet.

For a moment they stayed like that. And for the same moment Hisoka decided what he was going to do.

"Tsuzuki...will you do it for me? I'm ready to give up..." He said with a sad smile.

Violet eyes welled with tears. "What?"

"Will you kill me? I won't be happy if I live while this demon is here...and it's okay...you can be happy with Muraki now." His tears continued to fall.

"Tsuzuki, you have to make a decision before it's too late and the demon comes out with full force." Muraki said quickly. He sounded as if he was in pain, but Tsuzuki didn't pay attention to it.

"I love you, my Hisoka."

Hisoka smiled. It was he all he ever wanted to hear. "love you too, Tsuzuki..."

**_NO! You cant do this!_**

And with that, Tsuzuki said a spell and a small shock came to Hisoka's body and he died along with the demon Oni Akuba.

* * *

**Author's Notes: OK, that made me feel totally awful! But, I am happy to say that I killed Hisoka off! How many authors do that, huh? I break down barriers! I make change! Muhmuhmuhwa!**

**Yes, I know that Hisoka is already dead, but he died for real this time because it was Tsuzuki that killed him and not another human. Ha ha ha! So please review and tell me how long you've waited for Hisoka to be out of the way!**

**Now stay tuned in for the next chapter... I gotta get reviews first though . **


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all that read and reviewed the last chapter... I'm feeling so sad that my most famous story is going to end! But the good thing is that you finally get to see the ending after 15 chapters and 15 cliffhangers (but I was good at it) So, anyway, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei ... don't you get that yet?**

**Tsuzuki- Well, I guess we're done with this story... I Miss you! (cries)**

**LaDiDa- It's Okay! I won't stop writing Tsu/Mur fics! **

**Hisoka- I won't miss this story at all!**

**Muraki- It's that attitude that got you killed off in the first place**

**Hisoka- Whatever! (runs off crying)**

**LaDiDa- He's such a baby (Sticks out tongue)**

**Muraki- Well, time for my vacation! **

**Tsuzuki- You mean we get breaks?**

**LaDiDa- NEVER! (jumps on Muraki) You still have a lot of work to do!**

**Muraki- The story is over I wanna leave!**

**LaDiDa- I have plenty of other stories to work on! You have to stay!**

**Tsuzuki- Fine!**

**LaDiDa-YAY! I win! On with the chapter!**

Epilogue

The brunette carefully walked down the narrow path. He hadn't spoken to a particular person in a while and he believed it was about time to see him.

The sky was clear and perfectly blue. The soft wind barely disturbed the calmness of the midday as he continued to walk with roses in his hand. Finally, he stopped and looked down.

"Hello, Hisoka." He smiled. "Long time no see... I guess it's really been awhile but after a year I guess it was time to talk to you alone." Kneeling down, he placed the roses over the marbled stone. "I guess I'll start from the moment you died in my arms... I was so torn. I didn't even speak to Muraki or anyone else for about a month." He let out a small chuckle. "I wanted to stay that way... I wanted to be alone because I was the one that caused you to suffer. I was being stupid because I didn't pay enough attention to the consequences. But, Muraki continued to remind me that you had forgiven me... and in a lot of ways he has saved me..." He sighed. "In a lot of ways _you_ have saved me."

"Muraki is a doctor now—a real doctor. He's famous. I guess knowing what he knows about a body can get you anywhere. He still has his views on good and evil but it's okay now." He paused. "Watari and Tatsumi are finally together now... it took some pushing but they're together and happy."

It was quiet for a long time before he looked up again with a happy sigh. "And that's everything... I just wish you didn't have to die for it to come out this way." As tears escaped his eyes he spoke again. "But you live in my heart... and I know I'm with you in yours."

"Having a chat?" A smile played the man's features as he turned to face his lover. "Hello, Tsuzuki." Muraki smiled back.

"How did you know I would be here?" Tsuzuki's mused, turning back his attention to the tomb.

"Well, it's been a year since all this happened... it wasn't hard to think that you would come here." He said lightly while kneeling next to his lover and putting an arm around him. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

Taking another deep breathe he told him that he was fine. "Okay, then. Shall we go? I've got a feeling Toshi won't like it when we get back home."

"I can't believe I forgot to mention her! Can you give me another second?"

"Sure." Muraki took a few steps away to give him some privacy.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you but... Toshi's our daughter. I—we—Muraki and I adopted her about a month ago. She's three and beautiful, she has eyes like me and it turned out that she has ancient supernatural blood in her, like me." He grinned. "Today people are more accepting to different things and I'm happy for that-"

"Tsuzuki, come on!" Muraki called out. "We have a little girl to feed and a life to live."

"I'm coming!" He replied before gently placing his lips over the engraved stone. _Here lies Hisoka, a savior, a lover, a friend._

Soon, Tsuzuki catches up to his lover and grabs his hand. "Okay, what's next on your never-ending plans?" Muraki said leaning closer to him. "Because I have an idea you would like..." He said pressing his lips on Tsuzuki's and slowly letting his tongue venture in the moist cavern. Tsuzuki let out a small moan before pushing aside his lover.

"I think we have plenty of time for that..."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because we're together, aren't we? Let's savor the moment by taking it slow." He grinned.

"Let's see how long that lasts by the time you're soundly sleeping and I-"

"Muraki! How could you say that?"

"What? Sleep on the couch while you're in the mood?" He blinked while Tsuzuki just sighed.

"Let's just go home."

"You love me, right?" The ex-murderer said, taking his lover's hand.

"Yes." Tsuzuki stated simply with a blush.

"Good." Muraki grinned taking Tsuzuki's hand again. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**_-OWARI-

* * *

_**

**Author's Notes: And that's all she wrote! -sigh- I'll miss this story so much! But it had to end some where right? PLEASE tell me what you thought of this story! Even if you haven't before. Thanks!**

**LaDiDa- Was that so bad?**

**Muraki/Tsuzuki- No**

**LaDiDa- Good!(Grins) now go ahead and read my other tsu/mur fics!**


End file.
